Youngling Stories
by NovaBlastTF
Summary: Short stories about the lives of the younglings Starscream, Bluestreak, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker facing the life of school and everything that comes with it, facing it all together all having each others backs.
1. Bluestreak: First Day Of School

Bluestreak: First day of school.

Bluestreak shuffled his peds while looking through the gate bars, watching all the younglings run around chatting and playing with one another, he let out a sigh.

"Oh Bluestreak it's your first day of school!" Jazz cheered patting Bluestreak's helm, "don't be so nervous, everything will be fine, you'll make friends, learn new things and have tons of fun."

Even though Bluestreak believed his sire, it was still hard to accept that it was going to be his first day of youngling school, it looked so different from daycare. What made the Datsun even more nervous was that even though it was the Datsun's first day of school, it was not the beginning of the school year, Bluestreak had been taken to Praxian for the last decacycle during the holidays and missed the first days. Prowl and Jazz had taken him back to Praxian to do some business and see the sites, he had tons of fun but he missed his friends, now back at Iacon, he had no idea where they were.

"But what if they don't like me?"

"They will Bluestreak, you just have to get to know them."

"…but there are no Praxians here."

"Oh Blue," Jazz knew that Bluestreak was embarrassed about being the only one with door wings, "once they get to know you, they won't care about your door wings."

"But what if they don't? What if they think I talk too much? Or ask too many questions? Or what if I'm not smart enough? What happens if I do something wrong? What if I get bullied? What if-?"

"Bluestreak take a breath!" Jazz smiled as his creation did just that, "you just have to try your best, find people who like you for who you are. You never know, you might find some really good friends."

"…I miss Starscream, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," Jazz gave a sympathetic look at the youngling who missed his best friends.

"Oh I know Blue, I'm sorry we didn't have time to comm. Them and ask where they were," they had just can back late last cycle, "you never know they might be here waiting for you."

"You think so sire? What if they're not? I wish they were though, then Starscream can teach me, Sideswipe can tell me jokes and Sunstreaker can teach me to draw," Bluestreak didn't mention that he wanted his friends to be here to protect him, when he was young he was picked on a lot because of his wing nubs but the seeker and twins would always take the bullies down and be his body guards, "can we comm. Them after school today? I really miss them and want to know where they are. I can tell them all about Praxian and they can tell me what they did on the holidays-"

"Okay Blue we'll give them a comm. After you come home, go in now before you miss first class! Look you even have time to play and meet a few of the other younglings, making new friends is always good Blue."

Bluestreak sighed as his sire pushed him through the gate, waving at his sire good bye, Bluestreak slowly made his way through the court yard looking at the other younglings that ran pass him laughing and playing. He felt awkward being there but he had no other choice, looking around he saw that the others had already formed groups, this only made him miss his friends even more. Looking over he noticed a yellow youngling playing on the swings, walking over with a small smile Bluestreak took a seat on the swing next to the new sparkling.

"Hi, my name is Bluestreak, I just got here today," the yellow bot was just staring behind Bluestreak.

"Umm hi," said the yellow bot meekly shying away.

Bluestreak didn't know what to do next and continued staring at the new bot now looking down at the ground, before Bluestreak could try to start a new conversation though someone interrupted.

"Bumblebee!" both bots looked over to see a similar looking red bot running up to them, "that's my spot fly bot!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Bluestreak quickly jumped out of the swing seeing the glare of the red bot, "I didn't know and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah that's your reason for everything! You flyers think that you're so great that us grounders don't need slag! Well guess what, you're not a high and mighty as you think! Just cause you can fly and all don't mean nothing!"

"But I'm not-"

"Not what? Not like the others? Your better than the rest? Slag you and all your ego, take it somewhere else and leave us alone!"

"But Cliffjumper, he didn't really say anything bad yet…"

"Yet, Bumblebee, the word is yet. You've seen them though, I'll be soon," the red bot known as Cliffjumper glared at Bluestreak, only to look surprised when he saw that the Datsun was near tears.

"I'm not a flyer, I'm a Praxian," Bluestreak only got to mutter that before running off into the building not wanting to cry in front of the two bots.

Bumblebee could only look down at the ground feeling sorry for the Datsun and how mean he was treated on his first day of school even, Cliffjumper felt guilt trickle into his spark and cursed at his hot headedness. Sighing the red bot tugged the yellow one away both heading for their class, maybe they can treat the new bot better next time they met.

Walking through the halls wiping his tears away Bluestreak felt horrible, it was only his first day and it hadn't even really started and he was already being picked on about his door wings. Sighing the youngling trotted down the hall, the sound of the bell ringing made the Datsun jump, before he knew it, the hall was filled with running and talking younglings rushing to get to their classes. Bluestreak gasped and before he could react, he was being shoved from all sides as younglings rushed to get to their first class, worst of all was that his door wings kept getting hit and scrapped against, none of the younglings were caring whether they hit them or not.

Wincing in pain the Datsun tried to weave his way out of the rush, the data he was getting from all the motion around him was making him dizzy, finally jumping into a gap in the lockers Bluestreak turned so that his door wings were away from the other bots and watched as every bot just walked pass him as if he wasn't there. The bots that did see Bluestreak just stared at him like he was from another world and started whispering, pointing and laughing at him.

Bluestreak felt lower then slag now.

Waiting to every bot was gone, the Datsun looked out from his spot to see the halls clear, sighing and dragging his peds down the hall Bluestreak made his way slowly to his first class, home room. Finally reaching the room, Bluestreak wrung his servos before knocking, at first there was nothing until the door rushed open to reveal a red bot with a yellow chest, both bots stared at each other for a click before the larger bot gave a smile.

"You must be Bluestreak right?"

"Y-yes I'm Bluestreak."

"I'm Blaster, nice to meet you there. Why don't you come in and introduce yourself."

Bluestreak wrung his servos one last time before trotting into the open doorway, walking in he instantly attracted the attention of the whole class, this only made Bluestreak more nervous, seeing how the new bot was stiff frozen Blaster placed a servo on the Datsun's shoulder, "everyone this is Bluestreak, he will be our new class mate."

This only started a burst of whispers from Bluestreak's new class mates who were jabbing each other and motioning to Bluestreak, Bluestreak's door wings only lowered when he realized what they were all pointing and talking about, "does anyone want to ask Bluestreak any questions?"

"What are those on your back?"

Bluestreak looked up and tried to see who asked that but couldn't tell, "their my door wings."

"Does that mean you're a flyer?"

"N-no," muttered Bluestreak nervous again, "I can't fly with them."

"What do they do then?"

"T-they just sense movement, temperature, what's behind me and data like that."

"…So you're like a chicken bot or something?"

At this the whole class burst out in laughter while Bluestreak stood there frozen in shock, they think he's a chicken bot?, "yeah a chicken bot! They have wings but can't fly and do anything with them!"

Blaster started yelling at the class, trying to get them to stop laughing, while Bluestreak off lined his optics trying to stop the tears that were making their way to his optics.

This was turning out to be the worst day of his sparked life.

The class only stopped their snickering when they heard the thumps and arguing coming from outside the door, before Blaster could make his way over, the door crashed open to reveal two arguing red and yellow Lamborghinis and an annoyed looking seeker. Both the twins stopped arguing when the seeker grabbed their helms and make them face the front of the class, the three new bots blinked at the grey Datsun, before the red bot ran over and tackled Bluestreak into a hug.

Blaster gave a shout of alarm and ran to hold off the red Lamborghini, "Sideswipe! Leave him alone!"

To his shock Sideswipe only smacked the larger bots servo away and dragged Bluestreak over to the other two, to his even greater shock and grey Datsun, when he saw the seeker, rushed up and hugged Starscream around the waist and started to talk continuously about how he missed them and was having a really bad cycle. Starscream, who usually hated physical affection or touch altogether, just whispered reassurance to the distressed Bluestreak and returned the hug. Now calm the Datsun let go of the seeker and greeted the yellow twin with a shy smile and a short hug, to the shock of the class the antisocial yellow bot actually returned it, Starscream patted the door wings before taking the Datsun's servo and lead him to a free desk.

Sitting down next to Starscream, Bluestreak noticed that each table was fit for two bots and the twins were just behind him if he needed them. The class was now staring in shock at the four, they stopped when the twins and seeker glared at them all, which silently communicated Bluestreak-is-ours-!-touch-him-and-you'll-have-to-answer-to-us, Blaster could only cough into his servos at the unexpected actions.

The seeker and twins was a three mech gang that made it obvious that they were not to be messed with when they first got here.

Starscream was smart and quite a study bot, but he was also cunning, witty and ruthless through verbal beatings and to those who cross him and his friends tearing their egos and self confidence to shreds, a lot of bots faced the seekers wrath for making fun of his wings on the first day, they now avoid him altogether.

Sideswipe was a fun and energetic youngling, but he loved pranks and loved to pull them on anyone, most were harmless but some were sometimes downright cruel to the bots that cross him, his twin and the seeker. Most bullies learnt this on the first day when they were faced with paint bombs, dropped trash, jumbled data pads and much more. They quickly learnt to leave him and his group alone.

Sunstreaker was a quiet, brooding and bot that scream, 'I'm so much better then you and talking or even interacting with you is a waste of my time', but shockingly he was amazing at art and could write the most deepest poetries that could bring tears to the optics of the most chilliest meches. He was not to be under estimated though, as Sunstreaker out of the three was the first one to resort to physical violence, ready to punch, kick and have a scrap against any bot that insulted him or his twin or his friend seeker.

So it was a shock to all bots when they showed protectiveness over the new bot, who looked meek and innocent as Primus's angel.

"Errr…So I guess you all know each other?"

"Bluestreak is our friend," replied Starscream in a neutral tone, but was under lined with the words that translated 'Bluestreak is part of our gang and is ours', "we've known him since sparkling daycare."

Blaster could only watch as Bluestreak smiled for the first time this cycle and nodded in confirmation, the cassette bot could only shrug and get started on the days lesson. It was at least good to know that Bluestreak had three fierce body guards as well as friends.

When class ended the four were the first ones out, with the twins shoving the others out of the way while Blaster just sighed at their antics, chatting as they walked down the halls unhindered they caught up on what they did on their holidays and what they missed out on. The other younglings just gave them room to walk as they knew about Starscream's sensitive wings, which gave Bluestreak's door wings room as he now shared his perk with the seeker, whispering and pointing at the new addition, Bluestreak ignored all of them now that he had his best friends back again.

"I'm so glad you are all here, I can't imagine going to a school without you guys. I would probably fail all my classes without Starscream, nothing would ever be as funny as one of your pranks Sideswipe and Sunstreaker how could I survive without seeing your art works? Their so inspiring," the only three smiled each of their own smiles as they were reminded of why they endeared to Bluestreak, he was such a stroke to their egos, "I thought this cycle was going to be so bad, it started out horrible, I tried to take my sire advice and make friend with another bot, I swear I didn't know you three would be here or I wouldn't even have done it, anyway just as I introduced myself this red bot can marching in and started insulting me about being a flyer when I'm not and-"

"Oh did he? Do you know who this bot was?" asked Starscream in a fake curious tone, he was hiding his growing anger while the twins glanced at each other.

"I think his name was Cliffjumper or something, he was a red minibot, and he said the most mean things about flyers Starscream! You shouldn't ever talk to him, he's mean," continued on Bluestreak.

The talkative Datsun missed the angered look of the twins and the calculated one of the seeker. Starscream glanced at the twins as they both looked at him, with a nod, the twins grinned evilly at one another. Cliffjumper was going to pay for picking on their innocent Datsun.

Cliffjumper was walking down the hall to his locker to get his data pads for the next class, walking down the hall in a quick jog, he didn't notice when he passed two shadowed bots that were watching his every move. Quickly putting in his combination for his lock, Cliffjumper opened his locker only to be knocked down on his aft by a loud 'bang'. Frozen in shock, the red minibot looked down to see that he was covered in pink paint and colorful metallic flakes.

"Oh Primus, you look 'hot' Cliffy bot."

The red bot looked up in slight fear when he saw both Lamborghini twins leaning over him and sharing identical grins, "that color is a better one then the one you had before," Cliffjumper shivered as the yellow bot traced a patch of red.

"We can fix that can't we Sunny? experiment even," purred Sideswipe his grin turning evil.

"Don't call me that, but yes, I would love to see what he would look like in puke green and covered in something else."

"I-I'm not afraid of you two!" nervously shouted Cliffjumper jumping to his peds and backing away from the twins.

"Oh that's the best part Cliffy bot," said Sideswipe in a sing-a-long voice, "you don't have to be, I mean our pranks are meant to be for fun, something to laugh at and have a little fun with."

"Some fun Cliffjumper, centered all around and about you," said Sunstreaker sinisterly with a glare, "for cycles upon cycles and cycles."

"But I don't know, maybe we might not you know, if ya like do something for us," Sideswipe acted like he could careless, "nothing too big you know."

"W-wh-what do you want?" Cliffjumper could only shudder in fear at the thought of prank after prank from these two.

"You insulted a friend of ours," growled Sunstreaker, "we don't like that at all. We want you to apologize to him and do anything he asks from you."

"Yeah, he's a close friend of ours yeah and we take it personally whenever some bot picks on him. You didn't know about him so we're gonna give you a chance. Don't and, well, we might have to get a certain some bot involved."

"Or should we say a certain 'seeker' involved."

"So what is your choice Cliffjumper?" this was said in unison by the twins who gazed at Cliffjumper both with dead serious expressions.

Cliffjumper gulped and all he could do was nod, pranks from the twins was one thing, pranks with the planning and cunningness of the seeker though was like the ultimate prank made by the pit master himself.

"Good Cliffy bot I knew you would see it our way. The bot you want is called Bluestreak, the Praxian with the grey door wings, he will be with Starscream right now."

"Go now if you know what's good for you."

Cliffjumper quickly scurried away to find the bot he remembered from this morning, the twins gave each other a high five before walking off in the opposite direction.

"Hey Bluestreak? Can I talk to you?"

Bluestreak only stared in shock at the red bot who was dripping pink paint, Starscream hid his smirk and tilted his head at the new arrival, "I'll leave you both to talk, don't worry Bluestreak I'll just be right over there with the twins."

Bluestreak watched as the seeker walked off to join the twins who waved at him for reassurance, "umm…so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to talk about this morning, I want to apologize," muttered Cliffjumper wiping off some paint, "I was wrong about calling you a flyer and all those mean things."

Bluestreak looked pleasantly surprise and happy, he didn't notice Cliffjumper looking up pass him and to the glaring three who were warning with their optics, "so err if there was anything I can do to, you know, apologize tell me alright? I'll do it."

"Really? Wow you are really a nice bot after all, I mean I thought you were just cranky this morning and-" Bluestreak stopped himself a took a breath, "I need a partner for gym, can you be mine? Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are already paired up and Starscream doesn't take that class."

"That's all?" Cliffjumper stared surprisingly at the grey Datsun, that was all he wanted, no blackmailing, no embarrassing situations and no doing anything ridiculous.

"What do you mean?" Bluestreak tilted his head to the side.

"Umm nothing!" Cliffjumper blinked and wondered how a bot like this got involved with those three, "err, do you want to have lunch with me and the other minibots?"

"Umm, not to be mean or anything but I really want to have lunch with Starscream, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, I haven't seen them in a while and I want to catch up with them you know?" Cliffjumper just nodded while giving a relived smile.

"…Can I ask why you are pink?"

"That will have to be a story for another time Blue," interrupted Sideswipe with a smile, "come on I'm hungry and you still haven't told us all about Praxian yet."

"Sideswipe is correct, come Bluestreak we'll show you to the cafeteria," Starscream shot a dark look at Cliffjumper, "you can catch up with him another time."

"Kay!"

Cliffjumper watched as the Datsun trotted after the three, he could say that it was one of the strangest sights that he had ever seen.


	2. All Four: Creator Interviews

Four Younglings: Creator Interviews.

It was the cycle that most younglings dreaded, the cycle that each of their creators meet their teachers. Where they would talk about their behavior, their marks, what they did wrong and all this gave them ammo for their creators to lecture them about, for breems upon breems upon breems…

Starscream really didn't see the point of this day though, sitting in Skywarp's lap waiting for his time, he sighed and frowned finding this a waste of his time. Unlike most younglings he tells his creators everything he does, even the things that the teachers didn't know he had a hand in, with his trine bond he couldn't yet hide anything from his creators, but try telling the teachers that.

"So what do we have to do at these things?" this was Skywarp and Thundercracker's first creator interviews, in Vos, because the teachers knew about the trine bond between them, Starscream was always excused from this day.

"We just have to go in, listen as the teacher bot says things about me, like my marks and behavior, have a little small talk then go home."

"I still don't get why we have to do this, we already know your marks and what you do at school."

"They are grounders Sky, they don't understand the trine bond and how it works."

"But I still don't see what's the point of this thing."

"It's to tell the creators what the youngling does in case they lie about anything, like not telling about bad grades and pranks they pulled."

Skywarp only commented about how grounders can't raise their creations while Thundercracker just shook his head, "so anything we should know about?"

"Nothing that I haven't told you," Starscream sighed as he watch a youngling and his creators walk out lecturing at him about something, "just make small talk, nod, smile and hopefully it will finish early."

"Hello you both must be Starscream's creators, my name Blaster," the two seekers shook hands with the cassette bot.

"I'm Thundercracker and this is my mate Skywarp," both seekers settled down sitting on the edge on the seats so their wings wouldn't hit the back of them, "I'm sorry but we have never been to one of these."

"Oh? You don't have creator interview in Vos?"

"Oh yeah of course, but we have a trine bond with Starscream."

"Yes he had said something about that, I'm not quite clear on how it works though."

"It's exactly like what Starscream said it's like," Skywarp bounced Starscream on his lap, "we feel what he feels and we know what he knows, he's too young to know how to hide things from us yet."

"So it's like a creator and sparkling bond?"

"No, the closest we can describe it is in your terms a mate bond," Thundercracker sighed as Blaster gave them a shocked look, grounders never understood, "essentially we share a part of our sparks and because of this are connected, not as strong as a mate bond where if one dies we would also, but we can feel each other's thoughts and feelings. Starscream, as young as he is, doesn't know how to control what he broadcasts yet so we get a read of everything he thinks and does while we are able to hold ours back."

"Ah," the seekers could tell that the cassette bot still did not understand, "so you would know his marks, his actions at school, what he has done and his interactions with the other younglings?"

"Essentially yes," Starscream rolled his optics at his teacher while Skywarp just patted his younglings helm to calm him.

"Doesn't that get distracting?"

"We've had vorns to get use to what Starscream broadcasts, we've been able to push it to the background where we know what he is broadcasting but are able to ignore it's specificity, it's whenever Starscream stops is when we take immediate notice."

"Ah…So there's probably nothing I can tell you about Starscream that you don't already know?"

"Yep. Can we go now?"

Thundercracker only gave Skywarp a soft smack across the helm while giving Blaster an apologetic look, the cassette bot only smiled and nodded that it was alright. "There's still kinda one thing we need to talk about, nothing serious, it's just some of the teachers are worried about Starscream's interaction with the other younglings."

"What about my interaction with them?"

"Well, Starscream you only seem to be interacting with the twins and the Praxian, while with the others you well…" Blaster scratched his helm trying to think of a word, "push them away?"

"I 'push them away', because interacting with those others would only be a waste of my time," Starscream crossed his servos and looked to the side, "I don't need any other friends who judge me because of my wings, think they're better than me, try to use me for my knowledge and bully my friends."

"…I can't disagree with Star," Skywarp was only gently smacked across his helm again by his mate.

"I can understand that Starscream, but there are some that don't wish to do any of that. I'm only bringing it up because you can't just have such a small group of friends for your whole life, you need to meet new bots and get to know them, at least can't you get on speaking and greeting terms with some?" Blaster has learnt early that the only way to get through to the seeker was to treat him like an adult bot and use logic, anything else would only get him a 'are you stupid or something?' look from the small flyer.

"I do have some of those, I'm on agreeable terms with your younger brother Soundwave my computer class partner," the seeker looked around to find the mini blue cassette, if knowing he was being called the blue cassette turned around from his seat with another teacher and looked at the seeker. Starscream waved at the bot, a few clicks later Soundwave waved back and turned back to his teacher, "see?"

Blaster could only sigh, he guessed that that was enough, "anymore?"

"I get along well with Hook, my science partner, Cliffjumper is tolerable, I greet Bumblebee occasionally, I understand teacher Perceptor and you get the idea."

Blaster could only look at the seeker before sighing, no one said that Starscream was a social bot, "alright thanks for letting me know, I'll tell the others teachers this."

"Starscream's picky about his friends," added in Skywarp, "plus when I was young all I had was Thundercracker and I turned out alright. Anything else we need to talk about?"

"No that's about it," Blaster shook the seekers servos again as they rose to stand, relived that they were no longer looming over him sitting down, watching them walk away Blaster came to a thought, "was it Starscream that hacked into the speaker phones to play 'Ironhide's a hottie bot' over and over again?"

The cassette only got a blank look from Starscream and Thundercracker but Skywarp had a small smile and a twinkle in his optics, "maybe."

Shaking his head and laughing, Blaster watched at the three seekers made their way back into the hall, that prank had been legendary with the song and original lyrics playing for half the cycle until someone found out how to turn it off. Ironhide was angry for the whole seven cycles after that.

"Hi Starscream! How was your interview?" asked Bluestreak running up to his friend, "did it go well? You didn't get into any trouble right? Cause I know you told me about the trine bond and all but Sideswipe said the teachers could always find something to tell to your creators to make them mad at you."

"It went alright, I can't believe that all you have to do at one of these things, I really see no point in us attending but try to tell the teachers that," huffed Starscream while Thundercracker and Skywarp greeted Jazz and Prowl, "your next from the list, I have to go and see Perceptor about a report due."

"Oh great! I like Blaster, he always has nice things to say, will you come back here later? We could meet up and have dinner together or something, all of us can go like a big family dinner!"

"I'll ask my creators, yes I'll meet you back here later, maybe after the twins interview though, I need to go over some of the data from the lab test Perceptor has given me."

With a wave and a nod both younglings said good bye, the seeker walked off with his creators chatting with them while Bluestreak trotted back to his, smiling at them and making their way to Blaster. "Starscream's so smart, he did all the science labs and tests so fast and learnt everything so he was put into advance class and even then Perceptor has to give him extra work."

"That's good, what about you Blue? Do you understand everything?"

"Uh huh! If I don't, I'll just ask Starscream."

"You should be asking the teachers Bluestreak," corrected Prowl sitting down.

"I know but Starscream says that that would just be a waste of time trying to find them when he's already there with the answer, I go to the teachers when their teaching the class and when Starscream's not around."

"If you're at least asking others and not just Starscream, your taking different classes so make sure you get the facts correct."

"Yes Starscream seems to always be the go to bot when someone has a question," commented Blaster with a smile, "I'm Blaster, Bluestreak's home room teacher and I also teach him music and communication class."

"I'm Prowl and this is my mate Jazz," the creators both shook servos.

"Nice to meet you both, so let's get this started right? I got nothing to really say about Bluestreak, he's grades are pretty high up there, above average, he's attitude is really good, he's nice and social and he hasn't gotten into any trouble at all."

"That's good to hear," Jazz patted the beaming youngling, "he making friends alright?"

"Yep, he gets along with a lot of younglings, but as you can guess his main group of friends is Starscream, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

"They've been close since daycare, it's logical they would stick together when they realized they all went to the same youngling school," Prowl gentle patted Bluestreak's door wing, "have there been any bullying incidents?"

"Prowl!" Jazz warned cuddling his creation closer.

"He is the only one with door wings Jazz, younglings are not always accepting of what's different."

"They didn't like me in the beginning, but after the first day they like me creator! Like Jazz said, they only needed to get to know me, Cliffjumper was the first to apologize and now he's my gym partner! And the other minibots like me, we have lunch sometimes and study sessions and-"

"I'm glad then," interrupted Prowl patting the door wings again calming the youngling down, "I just wanted to make sure."

"Hey Bluestreak, why don't you go and show your creators your music sheet? There over there," Bluestreak smiled and climbed down from his sires lap rushing off to get the sheet, "Prowl did guess right about the bullying topic."

"I expected but hoped not," Jazz sighed worrying about his youngling, "but Bluestreak hasn't said anything about it."

"That's the thing, Bluestreak doesn't even know about it," Blaster could only smile as both Jazz and Prowl looked surprised, "Starscream, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are not only Bluestreak's friends but also his body guards. Every time those three notice another bot even giving Bluestreak a look they pounce, the bullies are too afraid of their wrath to even go near Bluestreak."

"Those three were always protective of our Blue," laughed Jazz relaxing, "did that during daycare as well, thought Bluestreak was theirs and took down any other bot who tried to challenge that."

"At least Bluestreak is alright," commented Prowl nodding internally thankful for the twins and seeker, "is there anything that is needed to be discussed?"

"Nope, Bluestreak's a good youngling, no trouble at all," Blaster smiled as the grey youngling came back smiling and showing his sire the music sheet, "Bluestreak's also going really well in music class, one of the best."

"Gets it from me!" Jazz pointed at himself while reading Bluestreak's music sheet, "Prowl's to stuffy to be into music."

"Jazz," Prowl huffed shaking his head while Jazz only gave an innocent smile back, "it was nice to meet you Blaster, it's good to hear how well Bluestreak is going."

"No problem, it's nice to meet you both also, good to see where Bluestreak gets his excellent personality from."

The creators and teacher shook servos, Prowl and Jazz then walked off listening to a chirping Bluestreak, Blaster still wondered where Bluestreak got his continuous talking from though.

"Hey Blue! How did it go? You get into any trouble?"

"Hi Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, no I didn't, I don't know why you said I would. Blaster was really nice and said that I was really good."

"That's cause you are good, unlike my brother here and his pranks…"

"Oh please Sunny you joined in sometimes too!"

"Don't call me that!"

Both the twins were smacked across the helms by an annoyed white and red mech, "can't we go anywhere without you two fighting?"

"Creator!~ that hurts!"

"Good! That what I was aiming for!"

The mech standing next to the three could only sigh, noticing Bluestreak looking at him in curiosity he bent down, "hello there, sorry I haven't met you yet but my name is Wheeljack, I'm Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's sire. You must be Bluestreak right? They've told me so much about you."

"Yes, I'm Bluestreak, it's nice to meet you Wheeljack," Bluestreak shyly shook servos with the mech before looking up at his creators, "he's Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's sire!"

"Nice to finally meet you, it seems strange that this is the first time we've met, considering how long out sparkling has known your twins," greeted Prowl shaking servos.

"I know, but Ratchet, my bond mate, is a first grade medic and I'm the chief engineer at my company. That leaves us with nearly no time to spend with the twins, we do the best we can, but lately we've been busier than usual," Wheeljack looked over at his still arguing family, "they understand, but I still hate how we've missed so much, they tell us everything when we come home though so we end up knowing all about their friends and thus you both."

"That's good, it's nice to finally meet you though, it was starting to become a mystery if they even had creators. I can understand though, it's even gotten busy for me and Prowler with our jobs so sometimes we have the seekers babysit for us, lucky for us Skywarp doesn't mind and loves taking care of them."

"Oh you mean Starscream's creators? Yes sometimes the twins ask if they could stay over as well. That seeker Starscream seems to be the only mech my twins will listen to, they are always talking about him and Bluestreak. Are they here today?"

"They will end up coming back later, Starscream had to take care of some of his studies or something."

"Wheeljack we have to go in now," grumbled Ratchet as the twins were pouting, "sorry I couldn't introduce myself, Ratchet."

"I'm Jazz and this is my mate Prowl, nice to meet you, we'll be waiting out here for a bit so we'll talk again when you finish."

"That's good, with how much these twins keep talking about Bluestreak, it would be good to get you know you."

Waving at each other the four bots made their way to the red cassette, sitting down at the seats available after introducing one another, "alright, go ahead, our twins are trouble makers and have the pit master in them."

"Ratchet!~" whined the twins pouting while Blaster chucked and Wheeljack's head fins flashed a cheery blue.

"Yes, but only a little bit of the pit master," this only caused the twins to whine Blaster's name this time, "as you can guess Sideswipe is the master of pranks and Sunstreaker can get…over enthusiastic with other bots."

"That's putting it mildly," sighed Ratchet while the twins gave turbo puppy looks at Wheeljack who chuckled and patted them, "oh don't go looking at him, he knows it too. First though, what about their marks? Holding up alright?"

"Surprisingly yes, they are doing quite well and are just above the average. Sideswipe is doing best in gym class and Sunstreaker is best in art, everything else they are doing fine in. Getting tutored from the smartest seeker in the class can help right?"

"Not my fault Starscream makes more sense than the teachers," pouted Sideswipe while his brother nodded in agreement.

"Alright, now what have they done."

"We've done nothing that bad creator!"

"Yeah honest!"

"Then why do we keep getting letters about you both pulling another prank of bots?"

"They can't take a joke!"

"You repainted five younglings!"

"They're colors were wrong!"

"You dumped trash on a teacher!"

"We were told to take the trash out! Not our fault he was there at the wrong time."

"YOU THREW IT OUT THE WINDOW!"

Wheeljack only laughed watching his mate and twins argue, turning to Blaster who had an amused look, "sorry their always like that, I can understand that they are sometimes hard to handle, but we can't stop them, Sideswipe like pranks and Sunstreaker's sensitive with a short temper that he got from my mate."

"Don't blame me for them! Sideswipe got his imagination and pranking skills from you!" pointed out Ratchet, "have they done anything really bad? Dangerous? Off lined any youngling?"

"Creator! You make us sound like demons or something!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Yes! You two are demons."

"Well your king demon then! With your fiery ratchets of doom!"

"That's it! I'll fiery ratchets of doom you both!"

"AHHHH"

Both twins scrambled and ran out the door while Ratchet stood up from his chair waving his servo fist at them, Wheeljack could only laugh at the scene while Blaster learned where they both got their dramatics from.

"Alright they're gone, so tell me have they done anything really bad?"

"No, their pranks might be childish but cause no harm, most of the time they are really funny."

"Good, don't tell them this, but I don't mind when the pull pranks," huffed Ratchet making sure the twins weren't around to hear it, "it shows that they happy and at least acting their age."

"I can see that, I think they picked up on that," Blaster could only chuckle remembering some of their pranks, "all in all though they are great younglings, a little eccentric and wild, but know their limit although they like to test it a lot. They are both very social, Sunstreaker might not seem like it but he has found some other younglings that he gets along with, their grades are always consistent and no one really has no real complaints about then, except the ones that ask them to stop pranking certain bots."

"That's good," hummed Wheeljack happily, "I was worried that because they were twins they would only stick to one another."

"They did at first for the first breem of the first cycle of class, but when Starscream came, they instantly stuck to him."

"Thank Primus for that seeker," Ratchet placed a servo on his chassis while Wheeljack just laughed, "if it wasn't for that flyer, the twins would have off lined us all."

"If there's one bot that can stop them at school it's Starscream, though when the seeker decides to join them in pranking though, it's one for the records."

The three bots stood up and shook servos again saying their good bye, "by the way, I've been meaning to ask. One cycle the twins decided to prank Perceptor by welding all his tools to the ceiling, Starscream said he had no servo in it, so how did they manage?"

"A pulley, some strong cable, lock picks, a school welding gun, a bolt gun, a portable generator and a distracting Datsun," replied Wheeljack counting off his servo fingers.

"…Oh I see now," Blaster could only wave as Wheeljack and Ratchet walked off out the door, the twins pranks were getting more complicated and complex, it was scary to think that they had done all that without the seekers help.

"Those two will be the death of us," muttered Ratchet walking out to where the twins were.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were both chatting to Bluestreak and his creators, Sideswipe was picking holes in the law, much to the annoyance of Prowl, and Sunstreaker was listening to Jazz and Bluestreak about the art in Praxus. "Alright you two, even though I know your both evil, you got a good interview, so no grounding this cycle."

"Yes!" the twins high fived much to the amusement of their audience, "creator Bluestreak and his creators are gonna have dinner with Starscream and his! Can we go too?"

"Well we did all our work, we have some free time and it would be nice to finally meet Starscream's creators," Wheeljack looked over at his mate, "can we Ratchet?"

"Hmm Starscream's creators? Could I have met them before-?"

"Hello Ratchet," the medic whirled to see a familiar youngling seeker, "it has been a while."

Ratchet could only blink at the two full grown seekers, "you're both the construction seekers I met vorns ago."

"Oh yeah! And you were the medic that saw us!" Skywarp laughed and his mate shook servos with the medic, "it's been a while, I knew your designation was familiar when the twins kept saying it."

"Nice to meet you again Ratchet, this must be your mate Wheeljack? A pleasure to finally meet the twins mystery creators."

"Yes I am, you two must be Thundercracker and Skywarp, they talk all about you. You've met them before Ratchet?"

"Yeah it's hard to forget three seekers in Iacon and a sparkling that can walk and talk at one vorn."

"Well nice to see us all here finally," broke in Jazz with a smile, "why don't we all head out and catch some dinner? Ratchet and Wheeljack you can tell us all about yourselves there, what do you say?"

"I would love to go," flashed Wheeljack.

"I need to met the bots that can stand our two, teach us your secrets!" Ratchet's outburst only got laughs from the bots while the twins whined and pouted.

All ten bots then made their way through the hallways chatting and asking each other questions about one another. As they walked down they were started at by many younglings, creators and teachers, no bot could get why all ten could get along so well. Blaster could only laugh and chalk it up to the world being a strange and surprising place.


	3. Sideswipe:Framed

3. Sideswipe: Framed.

Sideswipe sighed and groaned as he rested his helm in his servo, staring out at the playground watching the other younglings run around playing only made him sigh and whine again.

"Shut it Red, this is your punishment for your prank."

"But I didn't do it!"

"Yeah and that wasn't your designation on the walls."

"Oh come on! I'm not stupid enough to paint my designation on the wall! I'm innocent!"

"You might be, but we know that you were probably the one who pulled all the others, so this is punishment for those."

"But you can't prove that they were mine!"

"And you can't prove that this one wasn't yours."

"Sir Ironhide~!"

"Whining won't get you anywhere you prankster, take it like a mech."

Where was Sideswipe? In detention with Ironhide.

The red twin prankster was stuck inside during recess watching as the other younglings play while he was trapped inside. Sideswipe pouted as he crossed his servos and rested his helm on them pouting and watching longingly at the playing younglings.

It wasn't fair! Sure he had pulled quite a lot of pranks, probably deserved more than one detention, but this one wasn't even his. Some bot had the nerve to decide to pull a prank and frame Sideswipe, a youngling had sneaked into some classes at recess the other cycle and paint the walls with Lamborghini slogans and glue all the data pads to the walls. Three classrooms were painted with brightly colored paint and at the last class was Sideswipe's designation splashed across a whole wall spelled out with data pads.

How stupid do these teachers think Sideswipe is? If he pulled a prank, he would never leave any evidence, much less spell out his designation on the wall for all to see! What did this bot think he was? A two bit amateur prankster? No way! He was passed painting walls and gluing things to walls, that was daycare, his pranks were much more better than that! They were more sophisticated than that, Sideswipe smiled for knowing the word sophisticated from hearing Starscream say it once, his plans have evolved and have become way more complex and funny.

Last cycle Sideswipe had flooded the whole wash rack area with so many cleanser bubbles that the younglings actually rid down a tidal wave of bubbles down the hall, hell even Ironhide was caught up in it and rid it with them, he found it fun too but didn't want to admit it. Sideswipe had discovered a special cleanser that when added with water foamed like crazy, melting it down and adding a solution that turned it to a colorless liquid, Sideswipe owed Starscream one, using it he painted the entire wash racks with three layers. **Three whole layers all that work to do it and not get caught!** No one even noticed it when they were staring directly at the wall until the water hit it and then **BOOM** exploding bubbles!

"Oi, you day dreaming or something?"

Sideswipe broke out of his thoughts to see his brother leaning on the window on the outside copying his gesture, "hey what are you doing here?," whispered Sideswipe not wanting Sunstreaker to be caught.

"Just checking up on my twin, though I don't think that you don't deserve this," Sunstreaker smirked as his twin sent him a glare, "but this one wasn't your fault so, yeah, I don't think it's fair that you're in there right now."

"Thanks brother, but try telling the teachers that, they really think that I would spell my designation out on the wall for all to see."

"What do you expect," muttered Sunstreaker with a sigh, "when I find the bot that did this to ya I'll-"

"Hey Sunstreaker! Get away from him, this is supposed to be detention not a party!" yelled Ironhide when he caught a glimpse of the yellow bot looking up from his data pad, "don't start that thing where he was framed! He tried that already! Now shoo or else you can join him in here."

Sunstreaker only sent a glare at the teacher before sending a look at his then jumping off the window and walking off through the play ground. Sideswipe sighed before falling into thoughts again.

Where was he? Oh yeah!

Cycle before that, Sideswipe was able to hack into the teachers' storage and swap out the boring history maps with data pads full of cartoons! The adventures of Prime against the Aliens from another world, a classic movie. Moonracer didn't even realize why every youngling was giggling and smiling until class was over when she took them back and she couldn't link it to the red Lamborghini, she did keep one for herself though. Does that amateur prankster know how long it took him to figure out how to hack that consol, all the breems watching the teachers enter and trying to figure out the pass code? How long he had to sit in that cramped closet making sure that each data pad was uploaded with the film? It was a slagging long time, Bluestreak owned him one as it was one of the Datsun's favorite movies.

Then there was the dance hologram, Blaster was going to show a boring documentary about some old bot that made some sort of classic song, the song nearly put all the younglings to sleep. Sideswipe was able to sneak into the storage room and steal the data pad replacing it with a femme dance film and also had to rig the player so that it couldn't be stopped when the film was played, Soundwave was suspicious when Sideswipe kept asking him questions but didn't ask, when it did play the room was filled with loud pop music and with four femmes dancing and shaking it. Blaster at first was surprised but then was racing to try to turn off the film that was border line inappropriate while the younglings were laughing and drooling over the dancing femmes. Did that loser mech understand how hard it was to get into the storeroom? After he was able to hack into the room the code was changed and it was now impossible to hack, he had to crawl through the air ducks to get to it, Bluestreak helped him with that by distracting the teachers with his long questions.

"Sideswipe!" the red youngling looked up to see a crouching grey Datsun peeking through the window, "Sunstreaker told us what happened and I can't believe that someone did that to you, how could they?"

"I know yeah Blue," whispered the red youngling smiling at the Datsun that had a horrified look on his face plate, "but don't worry when I get out of here I'll find out who did it and make them pay!"

"Wouldn't expect any less of you Sides, we talked it over and Star, Sun and I will help you find the bot! It wasn't fair for them to blame you for someone else's prank! I mean you haven't done something that simple-"

"Amateur."

"-Amateur since like day care! How could someone try to ruin your reputation like that! I mean have they even seen all you're other pranks? How could the teachers think that you could even do this? This is a travesty! A horror! I mean you're is so more funny and so planned out, remember that time-"

"Bluestreak! I can see your door wings from here! Get away from the window and leave Sideswipe alone! This is detention here! Shoo, Shoo!" Bluestreak scrambled away as Ironhide waved data pad in the air.

Sideswipe just sighed and ignored the annoyed glare he got from Ironhide while drifting off in thought again.

Another Prank was when Sideswipe was able to switch out the chemicals for a science lab to cause an explosion of pink foam from each group. Perceptor was running around trying to figure out what it all was but the younglings were running around throwing servo full of the stuff at each other laughing and playing with it, it was soft enough not to hurt and thick enough so that the younglings could build things with them. The whole class had fun and once Perceptor figured out that it was harmless he even joined in, Sideswipe paid Starscream back for that one as it was the seekers chemical experiment he wanted to try out but he now owed Sunstreaker for ruining his paint job. Did that bot know how sneaky and patient he had to be to switch out those chemicals? Perceptor nearly never left the lab and Sideswipe was stuck there for breems waiting till Perceptor got out to finally have his lunch.

Then there was his big one where he was able to sneak his way into the cafeteria, with a borrowed screw driver, he was able to unscrew the tub of energon for lunch and add in a can of energon dye. All he then had to do was stand back with his group and watch as every other youngling and teacher have their ration of energon, the next thing anyone knew was that their tongues had turned yellow. There was shock all around as the older bots ran around trying to see if it was a sort of virus while the younglings were in hysterics and were all sticking their tongues out at each other, when Perceptor determined that it was just paint everything continued as normal. Sideswipe had paid Sunstreaker back by picking the yellow color his brother wanted. Did that bot know how hard it was to dodge all those security cameras? How he had to steal the dye from his creators lab?

That bot was going to pay! How dare he think that he could get away with blaming the king of all pranks with one that was so lowly as painting class rooms and putting his designation on the walls? He was going to pay!

**Revenge would be Sideswipe's!**

"Planning another prank again Sideswipe?" Sideswipe shook out of thought to see Starscream peeking through the window with a raised optic, "you're in detention for a prank and you're just using this time to plan another one."

"Starscream! I can't believe that you thought that I pulled that one off-!"

"I don't," interrupted the seeker with a wave of his servo, "I know that you didn't do this one, I'm not an idiot."

"Oh," muttered Sideswipe giving a sheepish smile to the seeker who looked at him with an annoyed glare.

"I know it wasn't you, you were framed and we know that. This prank was too immature and much to simple for something that you would do and that's it."

"What's it?"

"The bots an amateur so unlike you, will not know how you cover their tracks like you."

"You mean you can prove that it wasn't me?" shouted Sideswipe out load by accident making Ironhide jump out of his chair and crash to the ground, Starscream only sent the embarrassed red youngling a glare before jumping away and running off from a shouting Ironhide.

"Primus! It's like if there's one of you in here there might as well be the other three as well," grumbled Ironhide glaring at the sheepish Sideswipe, "the next time those three come they can join you!"

"Awww Ironhide, they just wanted to make sure that I was alright."

"This is detention! Not a medic station!"

Sideswipe only rubbed his helm as Ironhide made his way back to his desk and sat down with a loud sigh, bouncing in his seat he waited for his friends to come back with evidence that he was innocent.

Half a breem passed and Sideswipe was still stuck in detention, resting his helm on the desk Sideswipe was so bored, maybe Starscream was wrong and that the bot didn't leave any evidence. Oh well it was nearly over anyway, only half a breem left…

HE WAS DOOMED!

Smacking his helm on the desk again the Lamborghini let out a soft whine before going quiet again. How could someone do this to him? How evil were these teachers? Even sometimes they found his pranks funny too! How could someone frame him with something so simple? Something that took no effort? Something that any other bot can do? Something so daycare style? Something-

What's with all the laughing?

Looking out the window Sideswipe could see all the younglings surrounding the flag pole laughing at something, even Ironhide made his way to Sideswipe's side to try to see what was going on too, both couldn't make anything else though.

Wait. The wires were moving! Both Ironhide and Sideswipe squinted to see something blue being pulled up into the air.

Wait a click, the blue thing was moving! Waving it's limbs and shouting!

Sideswipe knew that bot! It was Track's!

Sideswipe and Ironhide couldn't help but stand there with their mouths open as the blue youngling was pulled up into the air by his aft plates. Shouting and waving his limbs around, Track's was shouting and cursing while all the other younglings were just laughing.

It took only a click before Sideswipe was on the floor in hysterics clutching his sides, even Ironhide was leaning over trying to cover up his chuckles, what made the prank even more perfect was what followed the screaming Track's.

What followed up the pranked youngling was a flag, on the flag wasn't a symbol or anything that represented the school, rather it was a print out of an image. An image from the security footage showing a picture of Track's being the one that painted the walls.

"HA! See it wasn't me! I didn't do it!"

"Okay, okay kid, it wasn't you," sighed Ironhide knowing it was true, looking back over at the window he could help but chuckle as he saw Starscream, Sunstreaker and Bluestreak peeking through the window looking at their missing friend. "just go to your friends, if they pulled this one off, I really don't want to know what other pranks they can pull off to try to get you out."

Sideswipe could only send a quick smile at the laughing teacher before running out the door to meet his friend, how could he of ever doubt them?, saying that Starscream was wrong was like asking Primus to make anything the seeker say was right.

Track's may of tried to frame him for such an immature prank but Sideswipe could forgive him, cause he had three friends that were always watching his back. Yep, Track's could have that win but in the end Sideswipe and his group always come out on top. Sideswipe wouldn't trade them for the world.

Running down the hall Sideswipe could help but smile seeing his friends standing at the door waiting for him. Sunstreaker in his yellow glory leaning on the door frame with his servos crossed with a small smirk on his lips, a bouncing Bluestreak who was clapping and smiling at the red youngling while his door wings waved in happiness and Starscream who stood in the middle with his servos on his hips with a smug smirk on his lips.

Yeah, Sideswipe wouldn't trade them for even Primus.


	4. Stascream: Wing Waggles

4. Starscream: Wing Waggles.

Starscream 'humms' as he reads the words on the data pad, it was another assignment from Perceptor and this one looked interesting. It was about creating a device that instead of doing any harm to a bot will instead just paralyze them, something like that could be very useful in the field of crime fighting, Prowl would be interested.

Next to the invested seeker were Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Bluestreak who were watching as Starscream hummed to the data pad. "Must be something good seeing how Star's wings are twitching like that."

Being friends with the seeker so long, the three had learnt to recognize many, if not all, of Starscream's wing movements. One twitch could mean something small as he just remembered something or something big like he was furious with something.

Sideswipe just eyed the wings that were bobbing up and down, he and his twins were hypnotized by the metal sheets while Bluestreak was unconsciously moving his own door wings copying the motion, Starscream noticed but saw no reason to stop.

"Quiet everyone! It's time for a pop quiz!"

"What? You didn't say anything about a test!" exclaimed Sideswipe standing from his desk staring wide optic at Moonracer.

"It's a surprise pop quiz," sighed Moonracer as all the younglings moan and groan, "yes you all have to do it, it will be about the history of Iacon during the last war, if you did all your homework then you will all pass this easily."

"Oh slag!~ I don't know anything about that stuff," whined Sideswipe pouting, "when did we even do it?"

"Like pit I know," Sunstreaker scowled and crossed his servos, "knowing her, if we fail this one then we'll get detention and have to write an essay about it or something."

"Would we really have too? I don't really wanna stay back cause I have music lessons with Jazz next cycle, I can't have detention and miss it. I don't want to have detention either cause then Prowl will be disappointed in me and then he might ground me and-"

"We'll all do fine," interrupted Starscream calming down the panicking Datsun, "just copy my answers, it's nothing important anyway."

"Aw thanks Star! You're my best friend," Starscream smacked away Sideswipe's servos as he dove in for a hug.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Bluestreak I want you three to sit away from Starscream."

"What? Why?"

"Cause I know he will give you the answers to this test and I want you to do the tests on your own," warned Moonracer shaking her servo, "now move please."

Sideswipe let out another whine, Sunstreaker scowled and glared at the teacher and Bluestreak wrung his servos nervously while his door wings lowered. Starscream just gave the teacher an annoyed look before getting up, sub spacing his data pads, he sent the other three a look before moving off to sit in one of the front seats. "Better miss Moonracer?"

"It's fine, but you three should sit away from each other as well," Moonracer crossed her servos when Sideswipe let out another whining sigh, Sunstreaker sent her another glare and Bluestreak rocked nervously.

Finally sitting down, Starscream was at the front in the middle directly in front of Moonracer, Sideswipe was at the back left side, Sunstreaker was at the back right and Bluestreak was sitting in the middle of the classroom. "Alright I'll be passing out the test now, I don't want any of you cheating, if you fail then we'll have a study session together, just try your best."

As Moonracer walked around the class passing out the data pads to the depressed younglings, she didn't notice a certain movement that caught the attention of three younglings.

"Alright you can all start now and I need you all to do it in silence."

Moonracer watched at all the younglings picked up their stylus and started to write down what they thought were the answers. Moonracer knew that none of them were really prepared for the test, so she went easy on them and made the test a multiple choice one, she wouldn't normally just present them with a surprise test but this was an important topic about their history so she had to make one. Moonracer gave a quick look over at Starscream, Bluestreak, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to make sure that they weren't communicating before looking around at the other younglings, those four were notorious for helping each other in any situation.

What she didn't notice however was that they were communication with each other, she just didn't know how to look for the signs.

Right in front of her sat Starscream, what passed her notice was that the two wiggling wings that sat on the back of the unique youngling, the movements to her meant nothing but to three other younglings meant a sentence full. Watching and bobbing wings discreetly Bluestreak picks the choices and circles the answers while copying the motion of Starscream's wings with his own door wings sending the information to the twins.

_Bob up twice, waggle, bob down three times and spread wide._

The answer to the second question was the third choice, wait for the next.

Bluestreak, having door wings, has learnt to read Starscream wing movement though they were different modes, their wing movements weren't that different and being with Starscream so long only further taught him to read them. The twins though lacked wings themselves of any form were quick learners, though they didn't show it, being with two that did for so long they demanded for them to teach them as well to the surprise of Starscream and Bluestreak, it took them longer then Bluestreak but in the end they fully learnt to understand it.

Their creators were surprise then they found out about it.

Skywarp and Thundercracker were pleasantly surprised at how the three grounders were learning a part of the seeker language so fast, they found it amusing watching the three seem hypnotized to the twitching wings and encouraged it by teaching them how to read more complex wing movements and also some seekercant phrases.

Prowl found it strange when one cycle watched Bluestreak twitch his own door wings, at first he thought something was wrong, bending down and rubbing them only got Bluestreak looking at him in confusion while his engine purred at the patting. Asking him about it, Bluestreak just cheerfully told him that he was practicing some seekercant that Starscream's creators had taught him, surprised Prowl could only give his wings one last caress before sitting down in his seat again, unknown to him his own door wings were copying his creations movements. This in turn caused Jazz to caress Prowl's door wings and ask what was wrong.

Ratchet found it suspicious when he saw the twins trailing after Wheeljack one cycle, this wouldn't be strange, but they had been doing it all cycle. When he questioned it about it, they just replied that they were listening to Wheeljack, their sire had no idea what they meant because for half the time he hasn't been saying anything at all. Being accused as a liar by Ratchet they quickly and loudly denied the accusation and said that they were reading Wheeljack's wing movements. Wheeljack could only blink while unconsciously twitching his wings, which Sideswipe correctly declared as Wheeljack being surprised. Ratchet and Wheeljack could only stare at their creations before looking at each other and shrugging, it was a strange thing to learn but at least it wasn't as crazy as the pranks the twins could pull off.

"Alright times up, put all your stylus down and wait for me to collect them," Moonracer walked around the class picking up the data pads while watching as the younglings groan and moan to each other, "alright you can all go to lunch now."

"That was a waste of time," heard Moonracer muttered by Starscream as he waited for his three younglings to trot up to him, "I mean a multiple choice? And meches think it's amazing that I'm top of the class."

"Heh! Says you! You're the only one who really pays attention in this class!" declared Sideswipe pointing at the seeker, "that was a hard test and it was so not fair that it was a surprise one."

"Feh, what do you care now Sideswipe? It's done and over with, who cares about it now," Sunstreaker crossed his servos while glancing at Bluestreak, "you did them right, right?"

"Uh huh!" Moonracer had no idea that Sunstreaker meant the wing movements, "I know I did the questions right, I practiced."

"Good, lets got out of here and get some energon. You three have Ironhide's gym class next and I have to sit through another lecture with Blaster about programming, I swear it's easier just to have Soundwave listen and tell me the details, he's always blunt and straight to the point."

Moonracer watches as the three younglings made their way out of the class room still chatting, no one still knew how those four got along so well.

Moonracer sighed as she sat down and begun to mark the tests, better get them done now and out of the way. As Moonracer started to correct them she noticed that most of the younglings had received low marks, it was an important point in Iacon's history and most of them knew nothing about it, nearly smacking her helm onto the table she let out another sigh mentally adding a note to make a study session.

Moonracer put the data pad she was holding down on the done pile, which scored a 20% to her disappointment, she picked up another that was obviously Starscream's as the seeker had a distinctive writing style. Leaning back she could only go down the data pad ticking at each answer, not to her surprise the seeker got full marks, though it was not one of his favorite subjects the seeker still knew the importance of history and still tried to score high.

Placing it on the pile she picked up another pad that was Bluestreak, going down the data pad, to her mild surprise, he too got full marks, well Bluestreak said he had 'practiced' so she guessed it wasn't strange.

Shuffling through the pile she searched until she picked up Sunstreaker's test and Sideswipes, putting them both next to one another, she read through both. Now she was suspicious, both the twins had gotten all the questions right also and she was sure that the at least Sideswipe would get a few wrong.

This can't be right.

Moonracer let out an angry sigh as she realized that even though she separated them, Starscream was still able to send the others the answers. She would need to have a talk with them.

As the end of the day approached, the four younglings were lazing around in their last class barely listening to Hook as he was instructing them in how to build a small scale model of a bridge, they had already finished building theirs, chatting to each other about what they were going to do on the cycles break.

"Attention: Can Starscream, Bluestreak, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker please report to Moonracer after school."

The class 'ooh-ed' as the four younglings glanced up at the speaker them at themselves, "slag what does she want now?"

"Do ya think she figured out about the wings?"

"She couldn't have right? She doesn't have any herself and she hasn't been around any meches that have any to learn. We're not going to get in trouble are we Star? I don't want to get into trouble, Prowl would be mad and me and Jazz would be disappointed and-"

"Calm down Blue, she couldn't have figured about us knowing seekercant yet. She probably suspects something but she can't prove anything."

"Yeah you heard Star, what she gonna say to the principle? They were twitching their wings? Me and Sunny don't even have any so she can't say that."

"Plus, we're too young to communicate through the comm. yet so she's got nothing on us."

"But what happens if she tries to test us or something?"

"Easy," replied Starscream as the bell rung, "we keep up the 'wing twitches' and innocent look."

Moonracer stared down at the four younglings that were looking back up at her with different expressions, Sunstreaker was glaring at her, Sideswipe was looking bored, Starscream was looking annoyed and Bluestreak was looking nervous. "Alright I know you know why I have called you four here, all four of you out of the whole class passed your test with full marks."

"So how is that a crime?" asked Sideswipe rolling his optics.

"All the other younglings barely passed."

"So? We're smarter than them, big whoop," glared Sunstreaker, "can we go now?"

"No," sighed Moonracer rubbing her helm, "I know that at least with three of you, you would get some questions wrong, so when you all got full marks I knew that something was up."

"I don't understand," muttered Bluestreak with big innocent optics, "how is that bad? It was an important test wasn't it? It counted for half of our whole year marks right? What's so bad about getting all the questions right? It's that what we're suppose to do? Get high marks? What about-"

"She's accusing us of cheating Blue," interrupted Starscream glaring at the feme, "you can out right say it, you think that somehow I passed all the answers to Bluestreak, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker causing them to get full marks as well as me."

"It had crossed my mind," Moonracer cringed at her upcoming processor ache.

"Well test them then."

"What?" Moonracer blinked as Starscream just rolled his optics.

"As them a question, then tell them a few answers and let them choose the right one," Starscream gave her a 'are-you-stupid-look', "if you are accusing them of cheating you have to give them at least a fair chance of proving that they know their history."

"Um very well," Moonracer cleared her vocal before turning to Sideswipe, "what was the designation of the general in the war? Silvershard, Ironbulk, Icestream or Rockbreaker?"

"Ironbulk duh," replied the red youngling rolling his optics, "too easy."

"What stellar cycle did the war occur? 4th, 6th 7th or 9th?"

"7th of course," replied Sunstreaker with an annoyed sigh.

"How many cities were involved in the battle? 5, 8, or 3?"

"It was 5," chose Bluestreak looking up before replying.

Moonracer looked over at the four younglings closely, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Bluestreak had answered them correctly and Starscream had made no movement to help them. "What mode did the enemy general of the second wave have?"

The younglings waited a click before realizing that Moonracer wasn't about to give them any choices, Bluestreak gave a discrete look at Starscream's wings, "he was a flyer!"

Moonracer looked surprised before clearing her vocal, "where did the last battle take place?"

"Here of course, in Iacon," replied Sideswipe noticing the movement of Bluestreak's wings.

"And was it Ironbulk who won the battle?"

"No," replied Sunstreaker making it look like he was looking off to the side not caring, "it was…er Rockbreaker that won that one."

Moonracer gave them all a long stare trying to figure out how they were getting all these questions right, looking over at Starscream only got him to look at her with an annoyed and distained look. With a long sigh, Moonracer realized that though she was quite sure they were somehow cheating off one another, she couldn't prove anything, there were no actions or comm. Communications between them so she couldn't say anything to the principle. Giving them separate tests and making them doing it at different times will only get the attentions of their creators, Moonracer did not want to deal with two protective seekers, a hot headed medic and a police bot.

"So have they proven to you that they are not cheating or do we have to call our creators?" asked Starscream looking at his claws like he didn't know that she came to the same conclusion, "we're too young to have comm.s and make no movements that tell each other anything, I don't think my sire Skywarp will be happy of me being accused as a cheater."

"…Fine, you can all go now," sighed Moonracer rubbing her helm as her processor ache just increased, "no we don't need a meeting with them, I just needed to make sure that you all really knew your history."

"Finally."

"We get full marks right?."

"Yeah Blue, cause we know our stuff."

"Let's just go, Skywarp is wondering where we are and he has energon goodies in the oven."

"Yay!" cheered the Datsun and the twins hearing about sweets.

The four younglings walked out of the class chatting to one another about spending time with Starscream's creators. Moonracer could only let out an angry sigh before smacking her helm onto the desk. "Tried to prove that they cheated or something?"

Moonracer only looked up to see Blaster peeking through the class, "I tried."

"But you couldn't prove it right?" asked Bluestreak with a lazy smile, "yeah, we all know that they're somehow cheating off one another, can't prove anything though. Too young for comm.s and they don't talk to each other."

"Doesn't anyone have any idea how their doing it?"

"Well I asked Soundwave once," Blaster rubbed his helm, "you can't use it though and can't prove it either."

"What is it?"

"Well, Soundwave said it had something to do with Starscream's wings."

"His wings?" asked Moonracer in confusion, "what could Starscream do with his wings?"

"I asked Soundwave that too, but he wasn't sure of the specifics either, it could be that the twins and Bluestreak learnt how to read them? But the problem is that their all different types of meches and two of them don't even have wings."

"..And you can't move them anywhere in the class to block their vision of wings," sighed Moonracer.

"Yeah," smiled Blaster, "the only thing you can do is let them be."

"But they are cheating!"

"Can't be proven though, what are we going to say? The Datsun and the Lamborghini twins have learnt Starscream's wing movements? That doesn't sound convincing to me."

"So what we just leave them?"

"Only way," Moonracer just let out another sigh before resting her helm on her desk while Blaster just gave her a sympathetic smile before moving on.

"Oh yeah! We passed and we're free!" cheered Sideswipe, "and all because of seekercant!"

"We're lucky that Starscream taught us it," said Bluestreak smiling, "thanks for dipping your wings when the right answer came up Star."

"Like I was just going to let her fail you three," Starscream looked over at Sunstreaker, "nice to know that you chose Rockbreaker from me just motioning 'ground pounder'."

"I didn't at first but whose designation is even close to 'ground pounder'?" muttered Sunstreaker, "she'll be suspicious of us for a while though."

"Who cares," replied Starscream waving to his Sire, "she can't prove anything and can't do anything to stop us."

"Oh yeah! ultimate way to pass classes," cheered Sideswipe.

"Why did she want you all at stay back?" asked Skywarp when they walked up to him.

"Nothing important Sire," replied Starscream engine purring as he was patted, "just teachers trying to prove, and failed, something."

"…Oh the seekercant, it just history who cares?" declared Skywarp reading the trine bond, "now who wants energon goodies? I have a fresh batch back at the unit!'

"Us!" shouted the four trotting off after the larger black seeker.

"Good! It can be a reward for you all doing well on your history and seekercant," the younglings snickered and chuckled at the 'history' part, "come on, Thundercracker is wondering where we are, and we can keep the history test a secret from your other creators."

"Thanks Skywarp!~"


	5. All Four: Of Seekers and Prime

Four younglings: Of Seekers and Primes.

The lights streamed through the stained glassed windows shining the hall in deep colors of red, blue, green and yellow. Bots all around walked and made their way through the halls and doors with determination and meaning, multicolored bots of different modes and types made their way pass. In the middle of it all stood a group of younglings who were in awe of everything that was happening around them.

"Alright everyone, we're here in the high council's building. Here contains representative from all the cities on Cybertron and also many important government officials, so I want you all to behave alright?" Blaster smiled as all the younglings chorused back 'Yes Sir Blaster,' "good now before we go to meet Prime himself I have to tell you a few rules and some things alright? Now listen up…"

"How boring," complained a red Lamborghini youngling slumping in his seat on a bench, "what's so great about this place anyway? It's just full of stuffy bots that have no fun."

"And have you seen the art pieces in this place? It looks like it was all done by sparklings on a energon high," commented a yellow Lamborghini youngling staring up at a painting full of a mess of shapes and colors, "how the slag can they stand seeing these pieces day in and day out."

"They don't, they're too busy in meeting arguing and nagging at each other about wanting something," replied a seeker youngling sighing and resting against the wall, "have you even listened to any politics? It is the most boring and useless topic in the universe, just bots whining about not getting any pieces of the great energon goodie."

"I guess, the bots are always way too busy to notice me whenever I come here with my sire," noticed a grey Datsun, "I can't wait to see Jazz though, he's an advisor to Prime and promised to sit with my when we go to meet him."

"You act like Prime is such a wonder, you know that it's the council that has the real power right?, Prime is just a symbolic figure head that is not really in charge of anything. He just carries that useless cube in his chest that lets him hear dead bots, how magical," said Starscream sarcastically, "if I was Prime I would have taken the council under my ped and made sure that they knew that I was in charge, not them."

"Wow Star, ego much?" teased Sideswipe with a raised optic.

"Oh like you or your brother can talk."

"I dunno about all that political stuff, but I've met Prime before and he was really nice. He even offered my energon goodies from the other cities once, they were really nice and came in weird colors! You tasted them before remember? I brought a set to school to give to you guys, I thought they tasted-"

"Speaking of meeting Prime, if any of you need to use the waste disposal, you might as well go now. Knowing meeting the Prime all of our classmates will go crazy in awe of such a great bot and bombard him with questions after questions, in summery this meeting will take a while."

"Umm," Bluestreak fiddled with his servos thinking about it, "I think I do…"

"You might as well go, we'll wait here for you here, hurry it up alright?"

"Kay~"

The three younglings barely glanced as the grey Datsun ran around the corner, he had been here much more then they have and knows the way around. Bluestreak quickly dodged the rushing adult meches with ease using his door wings to sense their positions, ducking pass a speeding feme, he ducked into the waste disposal room to do his business.

When the Datsun was done, he let out a happy sigh as he walked out of the room. Spinning quickly, Bluestreak started to run back to his friends when he abruptly crashed into something causing him to land on his aft.

Squeaking in surprise, Bluestreak looked up to see two large meches staring down at him.

Looking at them closely, the grey youngling instantly recognized the meches origins as being seekers. With triangular heads, the seeker design was impossible to miss, one of the seekers was red while the other was blue, they were much larger then Skywarp and Thundercracker though.

Without a word the red seeker, the one which Bluestreak crashed into, held out his servo for Bluestreak to take. "I apologize… are you functioning?"

~_Do you know this youngling? _~ asked the blue seeker in seekercant.

~_No, but if he's running around here, he might be a creation to a representative and we don't need any more trouble than we have now_~ replied the red seeker pulling up Bluestreak.

~_I'm sorry_~ both seekers stared in surprise at the blunt but recognizable seekercant, Bluestreak seeing how they recognized it smiled and continued to rev his engine, wiggle his wings and chirp out a string of sounds. ~_It my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going_~

"You know seekercant young one?" asked the red seeker in awe.

~_Yes! A friend taught me_~ replied Bluestreak smiling, ~_I'm Bluestreak and I'm sorry I hit you._~

"It is alright Bluestreak, it was merely an accident. I am Thrust."

"Blue! There you are!" all three looked over to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker running towards them, "Star said you were taking too long and we would be late with our meeting with Prime and your sire."

"Oh sorry! I by mistake bumped into Thrust by mistake and was just saying sorry, I didn't mean to make you guys worry."

"Whatever, let's go before Star decides to come looking for us as well," sighed Sunstreaker giving a once over at the two full grown seekers, it wasn't like he never saw a seeker before.

~_Thrust we are going to be late to the meeting if we keep this up, leave the ground pounders alone and let's get as move on,_~ remarked the blue seeker rolling his optics.

~_Calm yourself Ramjet, we-_~

"Hey don't call us ground pounders!" shouted Sideswipe pointing at Ramjet with a servo finger, "I know that's an insult from a flyer to a grounder so don't even try it!"

"And you can't use any insult as well! We were taught those too," added Sunstreaker glaring at the shocked blue seeker.

"How-? How do you know seekercant? You don't even have wings!" exclaimed Ramjet tilting his head.

"We don't need wings to know seekercant, we just have to be around a bot that does and that will teach us."

"Oh? And can I ask who has taught you the language if the seekers?" asked Thrust calmly watching as the yellow and red younglings glared at them while the grey one looked nervous.

"That would be me," came a scratchy voice from behind the three younglings, looking over the two adult seekers saw a tri colored seeker youngling walking up to the group with his servos on his hips, "I taught them seekercant when they asked to learn. ~_I am Starscream.~_"

"_~Thrust and this is Ramjet. May I ask what a seeker is doing here in Iacon?~_"

"~_Living, don't call these ones ground pounders, they know more about the sky then the other frag heads around here that love to roll along the ground like turbo dogs,_~" replied Starscream without a care, "Blaster sent me off to find you three, with you twins going off together in this place, Blaster thinks your both planning a prank or something. Let's get back before Bluestreak's creator, Prowl, is called. Thrust, Ramjet pleasant to meet the representatives of Vos, I'm sorry that it was not on better circumstances."

"Nice to see you also youngling," with a nod the group of younglings departed from the two grown seekers, "~_…Frag, did you hear that youngling? He might as well have our job with the way he talks._~"

"~_Would make our jobs here much easier, well spoken and has a sharp tongue against ignorance meches._~"

The two full grown seekers watched as Starscream lead the other three around the corner, having an aura of leadership, it was a strange sight to see. With a shrug they both made their way to the meeting they were heading to.

"There you four are! Where were you? I was about to call security," exclaimed Blaster when the four came into view, "no more wandering off alright? We're going to go and meet Prime now so best behavior, Bluestreak try to keep questions to the point, Sideswipe no pranks or being naughty, Sunstreaker try not to glare at Prime and Starscream please keep quiet about all the holes in politics and what not, we know they're there but you can write them down and send them in."

The four just roll their optics taking it all in good nature as they knew that Blaster was just trying to do his job, "yes sir~"

"Alright now that we got the stragglers lets go see Prime!" Blaster smiled as the other sparklings cheered.

Walking in to the room the younglings gaped in awe at the tall white bots that looked happy to see them all, the seeker and the Lamborghinis just rolled their optics while Bluestreak pushed forward to meet the grey bot standing next to Prime. "Jazz!"

"Hello there little Blue," Jazz bent down to pick up the grey youngling hugging him, "nice to see you too," Bluestreak was still his creators little youngling.

"It's nice to meet you all I am Magnus Prime, why don't you all take a seat?, then I can tell you all about what I do here," announced Magnus softly coughing as he nodded a greeting to the Datsun, the younglings obediently took a seat in the chairs that had already been set up.

Jazz sat down in the front setting down Bluestreak in his lap, softly bouncing him up and down much to the Datsun's delight, on his left was Starscream and on his right was Sideswipe and then Sunstreaker, who all looked bored. "Alright, does anyone have any questions before I show you the council room?"

To everyone's surprise, Sunstreaker's servo shot up like a bullet, "I have one!"

"Yes what is it?" asked Magnus politely looking ready to answer.

"Who the slag chose to buy those ugly paintings out there and then perform, what should be an illegal act, by putting them up on display?" asked Sunstreaker with a raised optic, ignoring that nearly about everyone had stopped cycling air, "I mean, Primus, they are the worst pieces of slag that I have seen. I've seen better purge stains on the floor. I would like to file an official complaint: those paintings must be taken down and destroyed and the bot who picked them be sent to prison for being a blind dumbaft."

All that was heard was a snort from Jazz as he pressed his faceplates to the top of Bluestreak's head to smother his laugh. "Umm…" Magnus was at a loss for words, "I'll…get on it?".

Sunstreaker just crossed his servos and nodded in satisfaction, Sideswipe gave his brother a long side look before shooting up his servo, "I wanna ask something too!"

"Erm yes what is it?"

"Can you really talk to the dead? From your chest? Can you see dead bots?" exclaimed the red Lamborghini waving his servo, "What do they say? Can you hear my grand mechs?" giving Jazz a sidelong look, "can you hear the pit master Ratchet?"

"Um…no I- the matrix- can't see-…Ratchet who?"

Jazz was practically vibrating with laughter now but was able to hold it in, Bluestreak was confused why his sire was but he couldn't complain as the vibrations were making it like a massage chair. "Don't- don-t worry P-prime he's just kidding."

"Erm alright…"

"No I wasn't," muttered Sideswipe with a wicked smile quieting down when Blaster shot him a pleading look.

"Alright why don't we all head to the council room then?" Magnus thanked Jazz mentally for giving him a warning about the two twins, also a second thank for not bursting out into laughter.

Standing up the younglings made their way to follow the tall white Prime, Bluestreak still in the arms of Jazz, striding pass Magnus made a calculating error in his steps and by mistake one of his peds scrapped against one of Starscream's out stretched wing causing the seeker to let a loud shriek and jump to the other side of Jazz where the twins moved in front of him to make sure the seeker couldn't be reached.

"Oh I apologize little one I didn't mean to hit your wings…" Magnus trailed off to silence when he noticed that every bot had gone silent and was now staring at the seeker almost waiting for something.

Starscream was known for dramatics and short temper.

Starscream silently stared up at the Prime with wide optics, calculations shined in his optics, coming to a quick decision the seeker started on his plan.

"Stranger mech!" screamed Starscream diving behind one of Jazz's ped and clutching on for dear life, "stranger danger!"

Everyone was in a stunned silence staring at the strangely acting seeker, even Magnus had nothing to say, opening and closing his mouth trying to find a response.

The only thing that broke the silence was a loud snort from Jazz before the mech bent at the waist, allowing Bluestreak's peds to reach the ground allowing him to stand though Jazz's servos were still wrapped around him, the room was then soon filled with laughter as Jazz was in hysterics.

Starscream just smirked, the twins returned it, looks like their game of making Jazz laugh just ended with the seeker as the victor.

Bluestreak just stood on the ground confused looking up as his sire was laughing his circuits out.


	6. Sunstreaker: Memories

6. Sunstreaker: Memories.

The class room was filled with shouting and laughing younglings as Hound smiled and watched as the bots gathered their art supplies and equipment. It was another cycle of art class and all were excited to produce their new art works that was due at the end of the class, to be assessed and graded, the topic was to produce a piece of art that 'showed strength and showed what inspired the bot' causing the younglings to be excited at all the things they could produce. Hound laughed and helped a few younglings get a few items here and there, Hound nodded and listened to the chatty younglings before noticing a lone youngling on the other side of the room.

Near the window, away from the loud group of younglings, sat a shining yellow youngling that was crouched over a large canvas painting colors and lines with his bare servos in deep concentration.

Hound sighed as he watched as the lone Sunstreaker continue to paint his work away from everyone else. The green bot couldn't help but worry over the yellow bot, yes, he did produce the most inspiring and well done art pieces though out the whole school, but it was just that the yellow bot was so anti-social that it made most teachers worry about how the isolation was affecting his personality.

Sunstreaker was found to avoid most interactions with other younglings, he would rather paint alone then do anything with another bot, most the time he would glare and snarl at the bot till they would leave him alone. The only ones he would tolerate would be his own twin, the seeker and the datsun, who explained that Sunstreaker doesn't like any other bot because he did not like to be judged or told how to do things, Sunstreaker has worked out how things should be done in his way and with his short temper and stubborn attitude, it made it hard for him to make friends easily, unlike his charismatic red twin.

Sunstreaker looked up, feeling some bot watching him, noticed Hound watching him. Raising an optic, Sunstreaker continued to work on his painting when the green bot gave a blinding smile and a thumbs up, snorting to himself, Sunstreaker knew what the green bot was thinking. So what if he rather work alone and away from the other younglings, they were too loud anyway and would just distract him from his work.

Sunstreaker watched as splashed of yellow were added to the canvas, he knew that the teacher was worried about him and how he only had a small group of friends, not his fault that all the other younglings were so annoying he couldn't relate to them. Sunstreaker snorted to himself thinking about all the younglings in the school, half the younglings were always picking on them and the other half were so self obsessed that they would rather point out others flaws to make themselves feel better. Sunstreaker didn't need bots like that and they certainly didn't deserve him as a friend.

So what if he had a short temper? Not his fault they were so annoying and rubbed him the wrong way.

So what if he was stubborn? He knew what he liked and how to get stuff done right.

So what if he like to be alone to draw? He did his best pieces when he wasn't interrupted or distracted.

So what if he liked to fight and beat the slag out of other younglings? If they wouldn't pick on his group then they would have the slag kicked out of them for being frag heads!

Sunstreaker huffed as he overheard some femmes cooing over by the window, he could over hear them gushing over a talented red bot that was so _charming and handsome, _the yellow bot could tell that they were talking about his twin, feeling Sideswipe showing off on the sports field.

"Sideswipe is so cool! I wish he would hang out with me."

"Why would he want to be with you? Obviously he should be with me."

"Whatever, he should at least be eating at our table, not with those misfits-"

"You wanna start something?" Sunstreaker glared at the two frightened femmes, he was not above knocking femmes out if they insult him and his friends, "then shut up and frag off before I paint you both neon orange."

He watched as the two scuttled off to another corner before going back to his painting, "ugh what an attitude, if he was more like his twin-"

Sunstreaker glared at his painting, it was always like that, all bots saw how active and charismatic Sideswipe was and wanted him to be just like that. Sideswipe always attracted the positive attention while be always got the negative, once a bot meets Sideswipe they would always want him to be the same. Just because they were twins did not mean that they were the same, the liked different things, acted differently, had different opinions and do you think any bot cares? No. Once they see how fun and happy Sideswipe is, they want him to be just like that so the other bot would feel better knowing him.

Slag that.

Sunstreaker was Sunstreaker, not a Sideswipe copy. He could remember how this happened even when he was still in sparkling daycare.

(Flash back 1)

The air was pierced by a loud shouting red sparkling that was running around waving a long copper stick around while chasing the laughing grey sparkling. Creators couldn't help but smile as they watched the excited red youngling run around the room pretending to be the 'big bad villain', causing terror and picking on the 'innocent victims' causing many running sparklings shrieking with laughter.

"He's so adorable!"

"So active and sociable, he's going to be a heartbreaker when he grows up."

The creators watched with joy as the red sparkling chased and teased the other sparklings, now getting the grey datsun sparkling to join him in being 'bad', around the room. "That Sideswipe is such a joy! I wish my sparkling would be that active, might make more friends then."

"Too bad his own twin is not like that."

Some creators looked back to stare at the yellow sparkling who was sitting over by the corner holding a large stylus piece that he was using to draw a picture. When the yellow youngling looked up to see the bots watching him, he gave them all a glare before growling and scribbling harder at his picture with a vigor, being able to sense why they were looking at him with pitying looks. So what if he didn't like to run around and play, he found it a waste of energy, rather sit down to paint and show his creators it instead.

While he was scribbling in his corner, he was taken out of his concentration by the sound of the seat next to him sliding out and a tri colored sparkling setting himself down in the seat. Starscream, with his own data pad and stylus, looked over and gave the running group to give them an exasperated look before nodding over at the yellow bot. Nodding back, the yellow twin continued with his drawing while Starscream sat next to him, doing some math calculations, both finding running around just a waste of energy.

"Why don't you two join the other sparklings? They're having lots of fun! You can leave that till later," said a random femme creator not wanting the two to be left out of the fun.

The only response she got from Sunstreaker was a glare, the femme winced at the vicious look from a bot so small, Starscream however, being the only sparkling that can talk at this age, gave her a verbal response.

"Are you a dumaff or somfin?" the femme looked at the mini flyer with wide optics, "just cause we don lik ta run and pway, doesn't mean we're not hawing fun. He wikes drawing and I wike maths. Excuse us for being diffewent."

"I didn't mean-"

"Wat you twying ta teach us? Oh if evewy bot does it you have to do it too? If you jump off da top of the building we haf to too? Sure, and den when we all meet Pwimus so he can smack us over da head and call us dumaffs," continued the seekerlet waving his servos around, "I dun see you runnin' around wavin' a copper stwik, you should join dem then, it looks like fun! Den you can leave us the pit awone so our borwing work, cause we're suffewing so, and put yur nose in sum other bots business!"

The femme could only stutter and move back to her mate after a lecture from the sparkling, "…Dis pwace is full of fwagtards I tell ya," muttered Starscream to Sunstreaker who just smirked and nodded in agreement.

"What a rude sparkling," muttered the femme in a huff having being told off by a sparkling, "if that yellow one was like his twin, he wouldn't be hanging around with such a bad influence and might have a better attitude."

"Oi! I'm a sparkwing! Dats not equal to dumaff! I can hear ya, ya fwagtard, and I am only wude to idiots wike you! Excuse me if I wather be smart and know stuff wather den wun awond and get tired wight before sport time? Sum of us don't have time for naps, I have a lesson pwan to do," screeched the seekerlet getting the attention of the group of creators and some of the sparklings, it was known that Starscream helped Sentinel with lessons to make it more sparkling based so that it was easier for the sparklings to understand and he would even sometimes translate the questions into sparkling clicks.

"Unwike you I have some work ta do den just stand dere and stare at the runnin' sparkwing! Cause oh dat must be so tiwing. And swag you! Just cause Sunstweaker wather be himself den a copy of his twin means you can look down on him? What type of swagger are you? Do you act like your cweators? Your bwother and sister? No you don't, you act wike yourself, so stop expecting Sunsweaker to! Insultin' sparkwings, gossipin', not payin' attention to your own sparkwing, sayin' another is better den him. Oh yeah your da role model for all of us. Compared to you, Sunstweaker is Primus. Now if you mind your manners, which I can say you can't, dere sparkwings have snack time now so dey have energy for sports."

Turning away from the femme, the seekerlet chirp something in sparkling talk, the group of sparklings then cheered before running at Sentinel who was carrying a tray of energon goodies. Settling down to eat, the group of sparklings ignored the adults who were still in shock, "fwagtards Sunstweaker, fwagtards."

Sunstreaker could only grin and chuckle.

Every time there was a creator after that saying how Sunstreaker should be like his twin more, Starscream would tear them a new one, chewing them out with his broken normal talk and leaving them gaping and lost. There was nothing they could do to the seekerlet anyway, not without enraging all the sparklings and two full grown military seekers who adored their sparkling.

Sunstreaker smirked remembering all the insults the seekerlet was able to come up with.

Changing the paint color to red, the yellow twin continued to paint with his servo fingers. It not that he got angry over nothing, there was always a reason for his rage, just because he can't help but stomp, yell and break a few things meant that he just liked to. But half the school thinks that it's just part of his personality to be destructive, like slag it is, he just had a hard time controlling his anger, not like his creator didn't have that problem. Ratchet was always asked to stop hitting the patient, he replied if they just held still and stopped whining, but no one could resign him as he was the best Medic around.

Plus he had never hurt anyone when he ran around breaking things, he was always careful of that, not that the teachers noticed anyway.

(Flash back 2)

Sunstreaker shouted and grunted as he picked up paint brushes and paint cans, throwing them around and scattering them around the room. Sparklings scrambled out of the way and ducked into hiding places as cans and stuffed toys flew across the floor, none dare got near the rampaging yellow sparkling.

Even his own twin was watching it all from his place in the corner, he was being punished for gluing a data pad to Ariel's back plates, he knew trying to stop his twin while he was raging was useless. Starscream just ducked under the table and continued his writing, motioning some sparklings to take shelter next to him, this wasn't the first and it won't be the last fit Sunstreaker was going to throw, plus he was use to fits from his sire when he doesn't get his way. In the middle of the rampage sat Bluestreak, sitting very still, clutching a paint brush in one servo, while watching the stomping twin, it was best not to make any sudden moves or he might get the attention of the raging sparkling.

Wincing a few times, Bluestreak could only sit there silently as toys and art supplies went flying around him, close to hitting him but never making contact. Sliding his optics across the floor, the grey datsun stared at the colorful shattered pieces of what once use to be a statue.

"SUNSTREAKER! You stop this right now little one!" shouted Ariel coming back from removing the data pad from her back side, "what do you think you are doing?"

Sunstreaker only glared at the femme before throwing a paint can at her ped causing the once pick ped to have a black splotch. "SUNSTREAKER!"

The femme made a motion to pick up the sparkling only for Sunstreaker to dive out of reach and grab a container of stylus and run around throwing them at her. "SUNSTREAKER YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Bluestreak watched the fight before running from his place at the table to Starscream's place to explain what happened. Chirping to the seekerlet, Starscream nodded as he deciphered the sparkling talk, coming up with a plan, the seeker planed out the course of action.

Quickly Starscream and Bluestreak tipped over a box full of toys and lay it on its side, two femmes were then sent to the other side of the room holding the end of a long rope together, with a nod to the femmes they tugged at the rope till it was straight and wrapped it around two poles of the table. When Sunstreaker came running around, he jumped over the rope only to tumble and roll into the box the seeker and datsun had, which they turned over till the yellow twin was trapped inside. Ariel not seeing the rope tripped over and landed on her front with her faceplates right in front of the seekerlet and datsun, looking up at the looming sparklings she was about to get up only to be stopped by the seekerlet placing a servo on her helm.

"Stay!" seeing how the femme wasn't about to get up, he removed his servo and helped Bluestreak keep the box down to keep trapping the raging yellow twin. "You need to apowogise to Sunstweaker!"

"Why do I need to?" asked the femme getting up but still sitting down.

"Because your da one who made him mad!"

"How did I do that? By punishing his twin? He glued a data pad to me."

"Not about his twin! About his awt wok!"

"What?" looking over to where Bluestreak was pointing, she stared over at the broken shards, "that? That was just a statue Sentinel bought."

"Wong! Dat was Sunstweakers pwesent to his siwe for siwe day!"

Remembering the colorful abstract statue she had seen, the one she had knocked off the table and stepped on, she had a hard time believing the young sparkling had made it. "He couldn't have made that! Where could he get the material much less the glass for it, you're not allowed with such dangerous material!"

"Dumaff, Sentinel gave it to him! It not weal glass, was pwastic, metal and gwue! It took him weeks to make it and you weaked it in one cwick!" shrieked the seekerlet which caused Sunstreaker to calm down in his box.

"W-well he shouldn't have been throwing things around, he could have hurt someone! I would apologize for stepping on his present, but throwing a violent fit like that is unacceptable."

"He only thwew a fit cause you didn't apowogize when you stepped on it and just kicked it to the side! What else was he gonna do? Siwe day is tomowwow and he doesn't have the time to make another one, wike we haven't seen you thwow a data pad at da wall when you were angwy. Pwus he didn't hurt anyone, all of us know how to hide when he's wike dis and Bwuestweak is fine because Sunstweaker knows where to thwow his stuff so not to hurt any bot."

Bluestreak nodded and turned around in a circle to show nothing was wrong with him, "s-still throwing things-"

"So is not apowogizing! Apowogize first den Sunstweaker will."

Letting the yellow twin out of the box, Sunstreaker glared at the femme, sighing in defeat the pink femme lowered her head, "I'm sorry I step on your statue Sunstreaker, I know you must have spent a long time on it and put a lot of effort on it for you sire. I didn't know it was yours and I'm sorry I wrecked it."

Sunstreaker continued to glare at her until Bluestreak gave him a nudge, huffing he nodded at the femme and chirped something in sparkling talk. "He says he's sowwy too for thwowing things at you."

Looking sadly at the broken shards he was tugged away by Bluestreak who dragged him to the arts and crafts table. Chirping, the grey sparkling took out a new big white sheet and gave Sunstreaker a paint brush, chirping out that Sunstreaker can make a card for his sire instead and he would help. Looking down at the white sheet the twin dipped his paint brush in some yellow paint and got started.

In the background Starscream took a long look at the broken shards before looking over at the femme, "You! Cwean dat up! Can't have dum spawkwings picking dem up and eating dem."

Ariel could only sigh and nod, Sentinel did warn her that sometimes it would feel like that the seekerlet was in charge of the class and not her.

Starscream was probably the classes main teacher, commanding the adults around when he needed to, Bluestreak was like the peace maker of the class always worrying about the sparklings and caring for them. Bluestreak was the only one not afraid to go up to him when he was in a fit after that to give him a hug or something to make him stop, after that Bluestreak was always sent by Starscream to calm down Sunstreaker whenever he threw a fit.

So what if that was how Sunstreaker took out his aggravation? It was sometimes the only way with all the bots that pick on the group, they couldn't understand why they were all friends, they were all so different to one another and were better off in the social groups. They wanted Sideswipe to be in the popular group, Starscream in the nerd group, Bluestreak in the music group and Sunstreaker in the artist group, too bad they were never any good at listening to others. Sideswipe would never leave his twin and made friends with everyone, even the ones that the popular group hated, Starscream was so smart that he started arguments with all the other nerds and commanded other bots to do what he wanted, Bluestreak did love music but would rather be glued to the twins and seekers side not liking music that much as bad players hurt his door wings and Sunstreaker hated the sad and cocky artist younglings who thought their art was the best.

So they made their own group that went against social rules and ruled the school. That gave many bots a reason to pick on them, gossiping, making up rumors and sometimes even going for physical attacks. Sunstreaker was the one who replied with his own physical attacks when this happened, made more bots avoid them so he kept up with it, Starscream would handle his own with scratching remarks and verbal beatings, Sideswipe would prank them continuously and make them the laughing stock of the school but Sunstreaker saw he had to go for physical violence to protect the only one in their group that couldn't protect himself.

Bluestreak.

Too bad that got him in the most trouble.

(Flash back 3)

Sunstreaker was glaring at the wall while he was being stared down by Magnus. He was in trouble again for fighting and sending a bot to the medical lab. "…Sunstreaker, this is not the first time you have gotten in trouble for fighting, you know it is wrong and yet you continue to do it."

Sunstreaker just glared harder at the wall ignoring Magnus. "Sunstreaker, you need to learn that this is unacceptable behavior and it must stop. I know calling your creator here in the middle of the day might be inconvenient to him but your behavior needs to be brought to attention, you can't continue on like this."

"Then what am I suppose to do? Let them pick on us?" growled Sunstreaker.

"You inform a teacher and have them deal with the perpetrators, not take things into your own servos."

"You teachers never do anything! You know that half the school is picking on us and you do nothing!"

"Sunstreaker! That's-"

"What 'not true'? You have, like, ten bots always coming in complaining about Starscream's 'hurtful' words and you know he only taunts other bots when they're being dumbafts or pick on us. Sideswipe only pranks individual bots when they pick on one of us. I only beat bots up when they think that they can pick on Bluestreak! He's the only one with door wings in this school and you know that he can't defend himself like we can! You don't think that him, being different and meek, wouldn't mean he would be bullied around here?"

"Sunstreaker I think you are exaggerating! Sit down right this instant-"

"Primus's left lug nut! Sorry I'm late but I'm a medic! I can't just be asked to leave work whenever I like!" interrupted Ratchet crashing through the door ignoring the glare of the secretary for his language, "Sunstreaker! Aft in seat right now!"

"Not my fault," grumbled Sunstreaker obeying.

"Nothing you do is apparently," Ratchet sighed before slumping into the offered seat, "I have three scheduled surgeries in a few breems, make it quick!"

Magnus raised his optic at the parents behavior before coming to the realization that this is where the twins attitudes came from. "I apologize for calling you here and interrupting your important work," the principles optic twitched as Ratchet muttered 'yeah I bet', "but Sunstreaker's actions are too serious to ignore."

"What did ya do this time?" Ratchet turned to his youngling interrupting and ignoring Magnus who made a sound of indignation.

"Beat up some bots."

"Sla-," Ratchet growled and swallowed back the curse, "why?"

"They were picking on us."

"For the love of Primus's sleek af-ped! They can defend themselves!"

"It was Bluestreak!"

"Tell that winged bot to run next time!"

"They were holding him by the door wings!"

"Where were the teachers?"

"How the sl-" Sunstreaker twitched at Ratchet's raised servo, "Primus's servo would I know?"

"Where was this?"

"In the lunch room."

"YOU! Where the fluffy helms were the teachers!" Magnus jumped at the servo finger was shoved into his face plates.

"T-the t-teachers? They were patrolling the area."

"Aren't there teachers that eat in the lunchroom?"

"Y-yes."

"So why didn't the sla-slipping bunny teachers help him?"

Magnus stared in shock at the parent while Sunstreaker sat back with a smirk. His creator was a first grade medic with straight morals, he might swear, scream, taunt and throw tantrums at his patients but that doesn't mean that he would blame them for doing the right thing. Luckily Ratchet agreed with Sunstreaker this time and was ripping the principle a new one shouting about punishment and bullying issues.

"Don't you smirk you dirt stain! I'm still mad at you!"

"I'm not a dirt stain! I shower every morning!"

"And who has to bang on the door to get you to school on time cause of your primping shower? For the love of Primus, stop being so vain!"

"It gets the femmes."

"Oh Primus's fluffy pink under armor, the day you knock a femme up and have sparklings…"

"EW CREATOR!"

So his creator left the office after a breem of shouting before grabbing Sunstreaker, kicking him out yelling at him to get to class, and screaming at the principle to get his school together. Magnus was left clutching the table in shock while his secretary was hiding under the table. When Sunstreaker got back to class, he was tackled by a thankful and apologetic Bluestreak, patting the bot on the back the yellow bot just asked about the notes he missed before he was dragged by the Praxian to a desk. After that, teachers were more aware of bullies around Bluestreak and came marching in to break up the fight before Sunstreaker jumped in.

So Sunstreaker was a complicated mech, it wasn't like you could summarize any bot with one word. Adding one last stroke to his painting before moving off to wash his paint brushes, he thought about life as the sink filled with water.

He was violent but always to protect others.

Artistic but preferred to be alone.

Independent but needed the attention of others.

He was complex.

Walking over to his art piece, while drying his servos on a cloth, he tilted his head and contemplated his work.

He was different, but his friends and creators never asked him to change.

"Wow! That's an amazing piece Sunstreaker, awesome as always," complimented Hound walking by, "I can see where your strength and inspiration comes from."

"Prowl just needed something for his office wall is all," muttered the yellow bot looking away from the green bot.

"But really Sunstreaker, this has to be one of your best paintings so far."

Sunstreaker glanced up at the colorful picture that depicted the most important bots in his life. Separated into three sections, each part showed a picture of each family. One was of Starscream standing with his usual confidence and smirk, Skywarp was in the back smiling his goofy smile with a servo wrapped around Thundercracker that looked exasperated but happy. Another had both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe holding each other while cowering from an angry Ratchet while Wheeljack's head fins just shown in happiness at the antics. In the middle stood Bluestreak with his servos wide holding onto his creators with the widest smile, Jazz stood posing like a rock star while Prowl was holding the two with a rare smile.

Sunstreaker's work caught each one of their emotions perfectly and froze a moment in time.

"…Yeah the best one ever."

Sunstreaker smiled at the image and realized he might be perfect but who the slag would want that when he had bots like the ones he had now.


	7. All Four: Challenge

Red optics narrowed down at the pink femme who dared to look up at him defiantly, miniature claws clicked rhythmically against the table, wings twitched and were held high and tense, a growl escaped the meches vocals, "you want to try that again?"

"I told you I want you to leave Bluestreak alone!"

"And why would I do that?," his voice was now rising in volume but his posture gave away nothing, "you and your group have only been here for a few cycles, so I will look pass your ignorance, but what makes you think that we would ever do that?"

"Bluestreak is kind and innocent! He doesn't need to be around you and those trouble making twins! He needs more disciplined bots to be around him to teach him better."

"Arrow right?-"

"Ariel!"

"I really don't care, you have only been transferred here a few cycles ago so you don't know any of the rules around here. One is don't cross me, two is don't cross the Lamborghini twins and most important of all is don't ever upset Bluestreak. You're bordering on breaking that third rule! He may have made an illusion that he likes hanging out with you, but he is ours!" the last part was screeched, causing Ariel to wince while Orion and Dion cringed, "so you can take your slagging wants and shove them right up your fat aft! He will never be yours, he will never leave us, he would never dare to betray us and if you think that he will then your hopped up on some fragging bad drugs!"

"You can't treat him like an object like that! He is a living bot! He can make his own choices!"

"Look here you glitched up fragger," Ariel looked shocked while Orion and Dion looked angry at the insult, "I've been with Bluestreak for vorns now, I know what he wants and what upsets him. I know how he thinks and I certainly know how to protect him, I'm warning you now, you slow processor slagger, you continue on with this and you three will regret the rest of your stay here."

"Like pit seeker! There's nothing you can do to stop us, if Bluestreak wants to hang out with us and not you then there's nothing that you can do."

"You slagging slow processor fraggers, you still don't get it," laughed the seeker causing the three to tense, "you still think that he will leave the twins and I, fine continue with your impossible mission and try to seduce him to your group, but I warned you that he will not leave us."

"He will once he see's it's better with us," said Ariel defiantly but not as strongly as before.

"Keep thinking that," waved the seeker, "oh and one more thing. Due to your challenge you have broken rules one and two."

"So?"

"It means that you are free range for the twins and I. You've only been here for a few cycles but you three will learn why the other younglings fear and respect us, there's a reason why we three rule over this school and you will have to learn this first hand. So fair warning, the next cycles will be like living in the pit for you three and there will be no relief from us until I make sure you will quit this school and drop out like the lowly meches I know you are," snarled the seeker stabbing the pink femme with his claw, "this will be a pleasure for us cause I'm sure you have heard some of the stories about us."

"We're not afraid of you bullies! And-"

"What's happening here?" the innocent voice made the four bots look over to see Bluestreak looking at them with wide optics not understanding what was going on.

"…Nothing Bluestreak," replied Starscream calmly standing back wings lowering, "just a minor misunderstanding that's all, it has been cleared up." Starscream gave a glare that shut the other three up that clearly signaled that Bluestreak did not need to know how they were arguing about him.

"Oh, that's good, Starscream's always the best mech to go to when you have any problems," chirped Bluestreak not sensing the tension around the four bots.

"Right, Bluestreak we were planning to go and play base ball! Would you like to go? Don't worry we'll be careful about your wings!" said Ariel narrowing her optics at the seeker.

"That sounds fun! I don't have any home work or anything so I'll be free, so ye-" Bluestreak instantly stopped noticing something that the other ground bots didn't. Though Starscream's expression did not change nor his stance, his wings lowered a few inches, being the only other bot that had door wings Bluestreak was the only one who knew what lowered wings signaled. "Umm maybe another time."

The other three sent a suspicious glare at the seeker but couldn't prove that he did anything to change the Datsun's mind, "are you sure Bluestreak? It'll be fun."

"Yeah I'm sure, I'm going to hang out with Starscream now, maybe next time," Bluestreak gave the bots a wave following after the seeker who saw this as a sign to walk away, "Starscream are you alright? Your wings lowered a bit, is something upsetting you? I can play with them later and hang with you now if you like!"

"Nothing is wrong Bluestreak," replied Starscream in an even tone while plans of revenge ran through his processor, "didn't Jazz get that new music disk he was all excited about for the last cycles? He did want to listen to it first with you."

"Oh Primus! I forgot all about that! Thanks Starscream, I knew I was forgetting something this cycle! I better hurry home then, Jazz has been jumping around the house all cycle about it!"

Splitting in direction to the seeker, both bots gave each other a wave as they parted ways.

Bluestreak to listen to music with his sire.

Starscream to plan the most ultimate pranks on the three unsuspecting bots to make them pay for trying to steal and harm the grey bot close to him.

The next cycle came with the calm changing of light like any other cycle, but this cycle was not going to be a normal cycle. A tri colored seeker calm sat in his sires cockpit and watched as the buildings flew pass them at high speeds, the calm was just an illusion as both his creators have gotten a sense of what was upsetting their creation and saw it fit not to involve themselves in the seekers mission. Landing with a soft hum, Skywarp slid open his cockpit glass to allow his creation access to the outside world, "have fun today Star! And don't hold back okay?"

"Right sire! They will face the punishment for crossing me!" Thundercracker could only sigh and ask Skywarp over the bond to not encourage Starscream too much, he knew that this was something that Starscream will never be spoken out of.

"Don't off line them," was the only rule the blue seeker asked.

With a nod the smaller seeker youngling watched as both his creators take off into the sky with a burst from their thrusters. Those younglings will wish he had off lined them. Turning and walking to the gates of school, the seeker was first greeted by two red and yellow twins who walked up to him, "sup Screamer? You look a little tense this cycle."

"Something has come up, where is Bluestreak?"

"Blue's showing Orion and Ariel around to their next class or something," replied the yellow twin crossing his servos, "I don't like her."

"She hasn't even said much to you Sunny! But you have to say she is one cute femme."

"I don't like the looks she gives me," growled Sunstreaker, "I don't like her helm horns either, messes up her structure."

At Starscream's growl, the twins quickly redirected their thoughts and attention, "Star? You alright?"

"That _thing _has challenged us," hissed the seeker, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gave each other a quick glance before looking back at Starscream, usually any other bot would just annoy the seeker but they could tell that Ariel has done something to seriously anger the flyer. "She and her other two will be our targets for the next cycles until they drop to their peds begging for forgiveness and drop out of this slagging school."

"…What do they want?" asked Sunstreaker after a pause, they must have done something serious to piss Starscream off this much, he has never asked for the three to focus all their attention on certain bots and for that long before.

"Bluestreak."

The twins were silent as they worked the answer in their processors, looking at each other, their optics narrowed, "you mean they want to take Blue, our Blue, away from us?"

"Correct."

"...Oh we're gonna terrorize them!" growled Sideswipe while his twin nodded in agreement, "their gonna wish that they were never sparked!"

"That's the idea. It's hunting time and I'm giving us free range over those three. Meaning no limitations, no rules and no holding back! They will pay for assuming that they can just come here and take our Blue away."

With solemn nods, the three made their separate ways, plans already running through their processors about what prank to pull and which bot to pull it on. As Starscream was strutting off to the lab to prepare some things, he noticed Track's leaning on one of the poles and was chatting with the minibots, walking pass the seeker quickly grabbed the blue grounder and pulled him to face before pinning him to the pole.

Ignoring the blue meches struggles and whining, Starscream let out a fearsome growl that froze the minibots and Track's in their places, "I want you all to spread the news. Ariel, Orion and Dion are now the targets of the twins and I, any bot that sides with those three will face our wrath and will wish they were never sparked! Those three are facing our full wrath, no limits or rules, you and the minibots are tasked will warning other bots that if they don't want to be caught in the cross fire they better avoid those three slaggers like they have space rust!"

Track's and the minibots can only shiver and quickly nod their helms, no limits on what Starscream and the twins can do meant instant off lining of who they chose. "Good, also make sure Bluestreak doesn't get any wind of this you hear me? If my Blue finds out I will make each of you pay personally!"

"As you command!" shouted the bots before they rushed off running around to spread the word. With a smirk the seeker continued his strut to the labs to prepare his chemicals.

As word spread throughout the school, Ariel, Orion and Dion found themselves being whispered about and giving plenty of room. Whenever they tried to approach another bot, the bot would just give them an uneasy smile and rush off. Even some of the teachers got word of the news by eaves dropping and were now watching the twins and seeker with intensity.

Sunstreaker just continued his painting with a smirk knowing that Moonracer was watching his every move, this would just make the prank more fun. In his class was Dion who was watching the yellow twin warily while building his clay figure, he knew the twin was after him but as long as Moonracer was watching him then nothing could happen right?

With a quick turn the yellow bot gave the Dion bot an evil smirk before jumping off his stool and walked off to cans of paint. He was quickly intercepted by Moonracer, "Sunstreaker what were you after?"

"Some paint? Why? Can't I use them on my paintings anymore?" asked Sunstreaker with an optic roll, "I wanted to get crimson red glaze on that top shelf."

"I'll get it for you then, so you don't have to get the steps," watching as the yellow twin nod in satisfaction, the green femme looked up at the top shelf to find the color.

"It's behind the purple can I think," added Sunstreaker when it was obvious that the femme couldn't see the can.

Picking up the purple can and putting it on a lower shelf, the femme found the shade of red and poured some into the smaller container Sunstreaker was carrying in his servos. Filling it up to the top, Sunstreaker nodded a thanks to the femme and walked back to his painting where he added in streaks of red. Sighing in relief Dion watched as the yellow twin once again became immersed in painting, mentally thanking the femme for saving his paintjob, he jumped off his own stool and made his way to the paint self to get another carving tool for his clay work.

As he ducked down to reach the box and pull it out, an ominous groan from the shelf came, before the orange and blue bot could do anything, cans of paint were rolling off the shelf, narrowly missing him and rolling around the class. "Oh Dion are you alright?"

"Fine miss, they missed me," Dion gave a wary look to the yellow twin who was now looking at him with a secret glee in his optics.

"I wonder how that happened," muttered the femme knowing that the twin could have done nothing to tamper with the self.

"It was just an accident-" the orange and blue bot was then cut off as a bot shouted something before the cold feeling of something wet and thick coated his helm.

As the femme and Dion were distracted with the shelf they didn't notice the crimson red can of paint rolling alarmingly fast across the floor, where it crashed into some tripods causing a domino effect, the last tripod though tipped forward and landed on some bots paint sheet where it launched a container of brown paint towards Dion. Now Dion helm and most of his chassis was covered in the unattractive color, dripping to the ground, bots around the class stood silently watching the newly painted mech. "Who did this?"

"It was the can of paint that fell miss," replied a bot.

"The red one," sighed the femme seeing how it was an unavoidable accident, "don't worry Dion, the paint will wash off let's just take you to the showers-"

Before the femme could take Dion's servo, the shelf let out another creak and a can of polish came crashing down on the youngling. With quick reflexes the femme was able to catch the can before it did the youngling any damage but as she caught it upside down the lid fell off and the polish inside was all over Dion, "what is this stuff?" asked Moonracer as the label for the can had long faded.

"It's super fast drying adhesive," said the yellow twin grinning, "when we finish painting our clay work or something and want a shiny coat without ruining the color paint we just dip it in that and it quickly dries the clay and makes the color permanent."

"Can't we just quickly wash it off?" asked the femme not use to all the art tools as she was more of a history teacher.

"Can't," pointed out the grinning yellow mech, "it's already dried on him."

Looking at Dion and rubbing a bit where the brown color was, she could see that it was just as the yellow mech had said, the adhesive had already dried off and left the orange and blue bot permanently covered in the unattractive brown paint. "Sunstreaker! Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Your blaming me for what is practically your fault?" growled the twin at the alarmed femme, "how is it my fault you picked up the purple can and moved it making the shelf unstable? Can't you see the sign over there? 'Put all paint cans back where it was taken. Caution, shelf unstable'. Not my fault you didn't obey the rules, the tripods? Since when am I in charge of how their stacked? When should I be in charge of who gets what paint?-"

"Alright, alright Sunstreaker, I see your point," sighed the femme patting the now unhappy Dion, "you couldn't have done this. I should have paid attention to the sign then, Dion why don't you go to the medical office and see if they have anything to get this stuff off alright?"

"Yes miss," sighed Dion shuffling out the door.

As he passed Sunstreaker the yellow bot leaned over giving the newly colored bot a leer, "don't think for one click that was an accident, who do you think rearranged the tripods and the opened that can of polish and hid it up there," at Dion alarmed look the yellow twin snickered, "you can't prove nothing though cause there's no proof that it was me rather than Moonracer who caused it and after my last creators interview the teachers won't dare accuse me of something unless they have hard proof. Blue is ours and we have all cycle to prove that to you and your glitched up friends."

Dion could only glare at the yellow bot as he rushed out of the room ignoring the stifled laughs that the other bots in the class were hiding, what he didn't know was that the polish had another effect rather than just making the brown color permanent, but the whole art class did.

Ariel watched the seeker warily as he was building some sort of device, she was sharing science with him and though he was already finished he stayed back to finish another assignment that Perceptor had giving him. Starscream smirked as he felt the femmes optics on him, sneaking a look at Perceptor, he saw that the red microscope was giving him glances here and there. Some bot must have told him about Starscream's intentions for the femme and was keeping an optic on the seeker just in case.

Connecting another wire to the device, Starscream ducked down to pull out another machine and was fiddling with the dial. "A magnetic field detector?" asked Perceptor walking over for a look, "I thought you were going more for an electric current."

"I am but you know the problem with using electricity, the polarity always causes some magnetic problems," muttered the seeker turning it on and waving it over his device, "the inner piece here keeps sticking to the side causing it to short circuit all the time, I need to know if it's because of attraction, repulsion or just bad blue print structure."

"I see," said Perceptor fascinated, Starscream was one of the smartest in the school, well above his age even in intelligence, everything that the seeker thinks about was always out of the box with interesting results. "Hmmm how about I get the magnetic gun? We can turn it on and see the reaction of that piece to the different fields!"

"Excellent idea Preceptor," replied the seeker with an excited look, "we can finally figure out how to get pass the short circuit and focus more on the battery if this works."

With a happy nod, the teacher went off to retrieve the magnetic gun from storage, Ariel looked up to only see the seeker giving her an evil grin, noticing her staring the seeker moved his servo up and mimed slicing it through his neck. Ariel shivered at the intensity of the seekers stare, the 'you are doomed' sign gotten clearly. Stopping when the red bot returned the seeker faced the microscope who turned on the gun and was moving the dial around, "I know you want to do it yourself Starscream, but you know the rules of the lab and all, I know you do know how to do it but the principle will have my job if anyone saw you."

"Of course Perceptor, I wouldn't want you to lose this job, you are an excellent educator for this subject and I rather not have an incompetent mech take over," Perceptor smiled at the youngling and continued to calibrate the device, "hopefully we can discover the problem with this part here and continue with our goal of building a weapon that paralyses rather than destroys."

"True, true. Alright I think I have it right, let's give it a shot," with that comment, Perceptor pointed the gun at the device and pulled the trigger.

Watching as there was no reaction, Perceptor changed the polarity to an attraction and tried again. The piece made no movement causing Perceptor to hum in curiosity, "maybe of you make the attraction a little bit stronger it will react."

With a quick calculation, Perceptor increased the polarity slightly and pointed the gun at the device again. Shooting the device again, bother seeker and microscope watched as the device glow for a click. Then alarmingly the device let out a beep, both scientists optics went wide as they both dived for the device, but before they could even touch it, it let out a shot of light. Bots could only watch in silence as Ariel let out a scream and dropped her beakers, letting the glass smash to the ground. Perceptor could only blink before rushing to the femmes side.

"Oh Ariel we need you to be calm alright? That was nothing dangerous, completely harmless so just keep cycling air normally," the red bot patted the pink femme who was starting to calm back down but was still shooting the seeker glances, "it was just a paralyzing experiment. Now I need you to calmly tell me what you feel and can't alright?"

"I-I feel kinda, tinglely," replied the femme with wide optics, "and I don't think nothing is numb or anything."

"No?" wondered the red mech rubbing his helm, "that's strange you should…Hmm maybe we added the wrong calculation."

"Perceptor sir, I haven't added the part that causes paralysis yet," informed the seeker taking a step away from the femme, causing the other younglings to do the same, "I didn't want to risk it firing accidently like it did."

"Oh? So if you didn't add the part then…"

"The device is just practically an amplifier now," at that Perceptor jumped away from the femme while putting his servos up.

"Now I need you to keep very still and calm right now Ariel," seeing the femme back up slowly, "no, no! You need to stay put! It's not doing anything to hurt you but if it's an amplifier and I shot it with the magnetic gun then-"

Before Perceptor could finish Ariel smacked into the wall, hearing a clinging noise from above her, she could only look up to see a box of screws shake before falling on top of her. Shouting in surprise she put up her servos in defense, as the screws dropped, bots could only watch as the metal bits started to stick to the now magnetically attractive femme. Shouting and waving her servos she only made it worst when she knocked over more beakers full of metal bits causing them also to attach to her. "Ariel! Please just hold still!"

"I think the younglings and I should all leave the lab," suggested Starscream watching her run back and forth, "for safety while you try to calm her down."

"Right, you all can go to an early recess and can you please call another teacher in here? I can reverse this only if she holds still."

"As you say Perceptor," replied the seeker making a motion to the other younglings who got up and left the room with him, "Perceptor needs your help with a magnetic accident," told Starscream to Blaster who was running to the lab to see what the commotion was about.

"How did this happen?" muttered the cassette looking in.

"Perceptor accidently setting the magnetic gun to high and the device we were building," replied the seeker calmly, "don't blame Perceptor, the right calculations were hard to determine and the device is completely harmless so there was no point to do it in private."

Blaster just nodded before running into the room to try to calm the screaming femme. Starscream just walked down the halls with a smirk, Perceptor's calculations were actually correct, just a certain seeker had increased the polarity of the gun beforehand causing the accident, but he didn't need to say it.

Orion looked sideways nervously at the grinning red mech, it was gym class and the tri colored bot was not looking forward to it if the red bot was in it. This cycle was football class, and he was not looking forward to the twin tackling him.

"Alright bots! Line up! Blurr and Cliffjumper, you bots 're da captains, pick yur-"

"But Ironhide! I won the last racing game!" whined Sideswipe jumping up and down, "you promised I could be captain in the football game."

"Primus's finger," grumbled Ironhide realizing it was true and knowing Sideswipe's plan for revenge, "how about you be captain next cycle? We're playin' soccer!"

"I wanna be captain for the football! I don't even like soccer!" Sideswipe gave a side glance to Cliffjumper who saw it, "Cliffjumper would let me take over."

"…Cliffjumper?"

"Of course," replied the minibots nodding repeatedly remembering Starscream's expression that morning, "I like soccer, I can be captain then."

"…Fine." Ironhide sighed while giving Orion a sympathetic look, "Sideswipe yur captain, pick yur bots."

"I get to go first!" Sideswipe glared at Blurr while he held his servos out in defense nodding, "I want Orion Pax in my team."

Orion could only blink at the silence while silently pointing to himself, "me?"

"Did I stutter? Yeah, I want you on me team."

"You have ta protect his aft if he's on yur team red. Yur not allowed ta throw him at Blurr's team then run."

"I know that! He's a good runner, not as fast as Blurr but he's got some moves, I need someone that can run down the field without running out of breath." Sideswipe huffed and looked annoyed he was being accused of all this, "I'm not loosing this game to some bot like Blurr, speeds not everything."

Ironhide could only blink as Orion stood behind the red twin looking nervous. It was known that Sideswipe and Blurr were sport rivals, both always trying to show each other up, Sideswipe had flexibility and quick reflexes but against Blurr on a straight course then there was nothing he could do to catch up. "…Alright, Blurr pick your bots."

Orion couldn't help but stare as Sideswipe was giving out the game strategy, "you both, stand here and block. You, run here to receive the pass. Orion! Pay attention! You need to be here and be ready to receive the ball! We need you to score while we distract the other bots."

"Er-y-yes Sideswipe!"

The other players only glanced at him before looking back at Sideswipe to hear about the plan. Orion could only stand there completely confused and wary of Sideswipe but it looked like he was really just playing a football game. "Alright bots! You got the plan! Time to kick aft and rub it in that blue meches face."

The bots lined up while Ironhide was the referee, "I want a clean game bots! Ready, set, GO!"

"Blurr can kiss my aft. Track's a queer. Windcharger eats dirt. Bumblebee sucks a dummy. HIKE!" shouted Sideswipe tossing the ball behind him while his team mates snickered.

The ball was quickly caught by Mirage who went invisible, much to the complaint of some, who then quickly threw it to Inferno when he couldn't dodge a lucky tackle by Trailbreaker. Inferno grabbed it and ran a few meters till Redalert jumped on his back distracting him, making him let go of the ball. Sideswipe quickly recovered the fumble before ducking under a flying Hoist, running a few meters before he was being tailed by a gaining Blurr the red bot cursed.

"ORION!" shouted the red twin, throwing the mech the ball before tackling down Blurr knowing that he was the only bot that could catch up to Orion.

Orion quickly ran down the field, unhindered as all the other bots were distracted, making his way pass the final line he smashed the ball into the ground gaining a point for his team. Sideswipe's team cheered before a large explosion sound interrupted them.

"DUCK!" They heard someone on the other side of the field shout.

Before anyone could react, something went flying at Orion at high speeds, slammed into him and sent him flying for a few meters. Ironhide quickly ran over with the other bots trying to see what had happened. With one look Ironhide sent a glare to the players promising instant detention while the bots tried to keep straight faces at the sight.

Orion was on the ground groaning while he was covered with red paint and metal confetti bits. "What in da pit was dat?"

"Sorry, sorry." Every bot turned around to see an apologizing Chromia running over. "That was one of our spirit guns we were thinking about using next game."

Ironhide looked over to see a group of femmes who had been practicing their cheering routine. "Why did it go off and his Orion? Isn't that dangerous?"

"It wasn't suppose to go off yet but one of the femmes knocked it over when she shouted something about a turbo-rat, she screamed and tripped over hitting the spirit gun and the next thing we knew, it fired and hit Orion," Chromia sent an apologetic glance at Orion who nodded in understanding. "It's nothing harmful. Just paint and some metal confetti."

"You alright Orion?"

"Y-yes fine," muttered Orion standing back up while trying not to look at the struggling students.

"Hey Orion?" Orion glanced at the smirking Sideswipe, "nice to see you showing school spirit, now you match the cheer squad femmes."

It only took a click before all the meches were on the ground laughing. "SIDESWIPE!"

"WHAT? The big game is today and I was just saying," Sideswipe smirked at the fuming Ironhide while crossing his servos behind his head acting like he could careless, "since when can I get in trouble for just stating the obvious?"

"Grrr, yur behind dis aren't ya?" Ironhide sighed and stopped Sideswipe from his anger tirade, "ya don't have ta say it! _You got no proof sir Ironhide, I was setting up the whole field with you all breem. _His long does the paint stain for?"

"Half a cycle, the femmes wanted to make it semi-permanent for it to last the whole game."

"Orion you can sit out den-"

"Hey that's not fair!" shouted Sideswipe, "he's not hurt or anything and he's my best runner, if you take him off who's gonna replace him?"

"You can just play with one less bot Red! GO BACK AND START LINING UP!"

"Ugh no fair," muttered Sideswipe marching away with his snickering team mates, "nice going Orion, you're gonna make me loose to Blurr."

"Orion you can go and wash off," instructed Ironhide nudging the newly painted red bot.

"Yes sir…"

As Orion tried to wipe off, he went to his locker to get a polishing cloth. Opening the door, Orion could only blink at the toy turbo-rat and the note. Gingerly picking up the note he read the message:

_If you really think I cared that much about beating Blurr then you're a bigger slag head then I thought, I have many games to teach him I am the best and one sacrificed game means nothing to me._

_If you even think about giving this to the teachers then I can just turn it around and say it was you trying to play a cruel joke on one of us._

_BLUE IS OURS._

_Learn it, live it or SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!_

_Your devilishly hansom terror~_

Sideswipe could only whistle loudly as he walked down the halls spinning a screw driver in his servos. Ironhide was right, he had spent the last breem helping the teacher set up the field, what Ironhide didn't know was that the poles for the game was stored right next to the cheer teams items and with his basic knowledge of mechanics from Wheeljack, was able to rig it. Setting up the toy was sparklings play and all he had to do was look innocent and act competitive so Ironhide would never suspect a thing. Sub spacing the tool with a smile Sideswipe strolled down the hallway to meet his three partners in crime.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Orion in wonder when he got to the table.

"Don't even ask!" shouted Ariel while Dion nodded gloomily.

The secret that the art bots were keeping from Dion became revealed when he realized that the areas where he was orange, turned to a shade of hot pink. Apparently the glaze mix didn't do orange well.

"I got covered in paint stain and metal confetti after Sideswipe tricked me into getting a goal and setting up the spirit guns."

"At least that will come off easily! I got covered in glaze that's gonna last another cycle by that yellow psycho!"

"As least you can just repaint! I got shot by that sick flyer and have metal shards stuck everywhere on me! They say that if I go anywhere near a magnet now I'll get stuck!"

The three bots whined to one another before they were seen by a passing grey bot. "What happened to you guys!"

The three looked over to see a shocked Bluestreak, "what do YOU think!" snapped a frustrated Ariel.

"Huh?" Bluestreak tilted his head in confusion.

"It was those three _friends _of yours! They did this to us!"

"B-but they wouldn't do something like this! You're my friends and they like most of my friends, unless you guys did something really, really bad to annoy them. But you guys didn't do anything like that, you're smart and I did tell you the stories about their pranks and-"

"Blue they even confessed it to us!" shouted Dion trying to get the Datsun to see reason.

"Just to rub it in," continued Orion.

Bluestreak rubbed his helm in frustration before turning around and shouting, _"Star! Sun! Sides! Get here right now!", _tapping his ped as he watched as the three bots walk over he pointed at the miserable bots, "did you do this to them?"

"I don't even know why you are even over here," started Starscream while the twins couldn't look their friend in the optics, "didn't you get the message that we needed to see you in the music room straight away?"

"Stop trying to distract me Star, I know you know me but I know you too, you sent that message so I wouldn't see them like this!" Starscream at least looked away from the accusing bot to show that the Datsun was correct, "I just want to know why Star. This is just cruel pranking and I know you and the twins would never usually go this far."

"They started it!" shouted Sideswipe before he was glared at by his twin and the seeker trying to shut him up.

"How could they start this?" shouted Bluestreak throwing his servos in the air.

"They started it and we shall end it," growled Starscream glaring at the three cringing bots.

Bluestreak gave a noise in frustration before turning to the bot that would be calm enough to give him the answers he needed to understand the situation. "Sun? Please? I just want to know what's going on here."

Having a soft spot for the grey bot, the yellow bot lasted three clicks of silence before cracking. "Star said they challenged us Blue, we couldn't let it stand, and Star gave us permission to pull our worst pranks possible."

"Challenged you? For what?" Bluestreak quieted Starscream with a sad look while Sideswipe fidgeted.

"Star said that Ariel and her group were trying to take you away from us. Said we were bad influences and you deserve better-"

"Cause he does!" Shouted Ariel stabbing her servo finger in the yellow meches chest after standing up. "Look that you and your two partners have done to us! You complete brutes-"

"Don't talk to them that way!" Shouted Bluestreak pushing the femme into a shocked Dion's servos, "you have no right to judge them! They have been taking care of me since I was in daycare! Do you know how much bullies have tried to pick on me? Why do you think no one dares to mention my door wings now? It's because they protected me! Why do you think I have so many friends? It's because they showed that I was a nice bot. Everything I have is thanks to them and how dare you think that you can just walk in this school and tell them that their wrong! Did you even think to ask me how I felt about it all?"

"Blue, we were only thinking about what was best-" started Orion before Bluestreak turning his angered glare at red painted bot.

"_What is best for me? _I'm not a sparkling anymore! I know what's best for me and I know it's them! No slagging wonder they're pulling all these pranks on you! You three are so ignorant of what's in front of you that you have to pick and meddle with things that are none of your business!" Starscream, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker could only lean back and grin as Bluestreak was tearing into the three bots. "They accept me for who I am and were the ones that taught me to understand that! If you think that I would just leave them without a thought then you three must be drunk on high grade! I am staying their best friend. You three mean nothing to me now. This challenge is over. Star, Sun and Sides won. NEVER CALL ME 'BLUE' AGAIN!"

With that last shout, Bluestreak stormed off door wings held high, angered at the three bots idiotic view.

"I told you three you would regret it~" hummed the seeker at the three frozen bots.

"You seriously thought that Bluestreak would leave our side just like that?" taunted Sideswipe with a grin.

"Slag heads," muttered Sunstreaker shaking his head, "don't think your off our radar yet. We still have plans for you guys, small enough so Blue won't notice but enough to remind you guys about today."

Before Ariel could reply there was a shout of, _"leave those three glitches right now! And don't think I have forgiven you three for not telling me about all this!"._

The three looked at each other before rushing off trailing after their fourth, an angry Bluestreak was not something they wanted aimed at them.


End file.
